


Arisen By Betrayal

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Betrayal, Cheating, Drama, Extinction, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Mild Language, Out of Character, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prophecy for the child of a blood youkai and inuyoukai has been long forgotten. This child is said to have never truly existed and is considered myth. Blood youkai have been gone for years but one still lives. His mate an inuyoukai has given birth and a prophecy is written. When this child is of 16 years the one it loves will betray it. On this day the blood of its blood youkai father flowing through it veins will brake free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

 

 **Please note that** this story is very, very,  _very_ old. It was originally written back in 2005, before I had truly grasped the concept of the English langauge and should not, in any way, be taken as anything other than a whimsical past time. It is the mere beginnings of a child wanting to write like the wind. Therefore, if you wish it, please take the time to laugh about how extremely awful I started my long years within the fan fiction community. It is rather humorous, after all. [ _Jan. 7th, 2014_ ]

* * *

The midwife told the inuyoukai female to push once again. It had been at least 3 hours since she began giving birth.

Her mate the last blood youkai on earth was pacing outside the chamber his mate was in. They had found a place from civilization so no one would know of the blood youkai father named Zuku.

Zuku was currently deciding weather or not to go inside and be with his mate. He had lived for so long he couldn't recall a time when he had this much frustration. He growled when he heard his mate cry out again.

He could hear the midwife encouraging her to push once again. Saying something about the head nearly out.

Zuku grabbed the door handle ready to barge into the room when a wail broke through the air. He sighed in relief when the child was brought out for him to see. Finally his child was born and he didn't need to worry anymore.

His mate an inuyoukai female named Shiori was laying on the bed, which she'd occupied for the last few hours of the day. He walked to her side and set his child within her arms smiling down at her.

"It's a girl mi' lady," the midwife said smiling from the doorway. She turned once she saw Shiori nod and closed the door behind her.

"Isn't she cute mate?" Shiori cooed playing with her daughters fingers.

Zuku's smile widened and he nodded a few times even though he hadn't seen his little girls face yet. His hand came down to push back the fabric that blocked his view of his child's face. His eyes widened at how she looked, she was beautiful and he couldn't help but cup her face inside his large clawed hand.

Her oval shaped face held the cutest little nose he'd ever seen. It was pert but he could tell as years pasted it wouldn't be as childish. Her full lips that were nearly pouting looking but yet so far away from it. Her eyes were closed since inuyoukai pups don't open their eyes until three or four days after birth, and the eyelashes she had were like thick fans against her skin. She had cute little pointed ears that seemed just the right size for her. Her skin itself looked like ivory and was smooth, firm yet delicate. She had a signal silver stripe on each cheek and a black dragon wrapped around a straight sword on her forehead. She also had a head full of black hair that was wavy looking, and it shone with a healthy glow. Little wisps of red and white went throughout her black hair.

Her nose twitched as he came closer. A smirk came across his lips when he realized she was more like an inu then a blood youkai. This was a good thing because they would force her to breed and produce more blood youkai children if anyone ever found out.

He knew though that a blood youkai's blood ran through her veins and that would make her easily angered when talked wrongly about. Her instincts would be on the extreme when she had pups of her own which could make her dangerous to everyone but her mate.

~*~

"You said you had a prophecy for our daughter correct?" came a low voice from the room within.

"Hai, hai I do," the other man said pulling out different papers from his briefcase. He was a monk that held the ability to see what would happen to people in the future once his hand was laid upon their head.

Zuku sighed looking out the window of his office. How long had he been hiding from the world now? 700 or more years, oh well not that it mattered now. Only his closest friends knew what he really was other then that everyone thought he was a ningen.

The monk pulled out a scroll and rolled it over to the youkai before him. He watched as he read the prophecy through narrowed eyes.

"This is going to happen to my daughter?" he said trying to calm his beast.

The monk merely nodded. He too was quite shocked when he found what the prophecy would be. It said:

_The Daughter of the Blood Youkai and Inuyoukai_

 

_shall be betrayed during her later years,_

 

_she will not understand and her blood shall take control._

 

_When betrayed by the one she loves the most her beast_

 

_shall awaken causing destruction and chaos over Japan._

 

_Only one thing may stop this rampage and that would be_

 

_to find the person that will truly love her, when this_

 

_happens her blood will calm and she will no longer search_

 

_for revenge._

It truly was sad that her blood would control her once she learns betrayal. Until that day though she was safe to live a normal life.

Zuku told him he may leave and turned to the window in his office. He didn't know what they could do but he wouldn't allow it to happen. Not to his first and only child.

~*~

On a rainy night the two-cloaked youkai walked toward the shrine not far from their home. They seemed to glide across the ground as the came closer to the door.

The on holding a small bundle inside their grasp held it tighter not wanting to ever let go. The second patted their hand to the first shoulder as if saying everything would be all right.

They walked closer and once they reached the door one reached out and knocked on the wood. They waited side-by-side for someone to greet them.

The child not even four months old began to stir and her bright azure eyes opened looking around as if in wonder. A giggled passed her lips when she tugged on the cloak worn by her carrier.

"You think this will stop the prophecy Zuku?" Shiori's voice came through her hood. She looked down at her little girl who no longer looked youkai.

Zuku told his mate "hai" when the door opened by an older looking man. He eyed them both before stepping aside and watched as they made their way to the livingroom.

"Oh you're here so soon?" came a females voice from the kitchen. The woman popped her head in to see her friends both, which were looking at her.

After she brought out tea they began to talk. Zuku pulled out the prophecy so she could see and waited until she was done.

"Of course I'll raise her for you," she said smiling.

"Arigatou," Shiori said smiling back. She pulled out a power like substance and when another four-month-old baby was brought out she sprinkled it onto both.

A flash was seen as the small youkai began to change. Her features were the same but her scent had changed, and her markings, claws, pointed ears, and fangs were gone. She looked similar to the other small baby but different.

"So that powder will make her beast be contained until either the prophecy comes true or we tell her what she really is? Also I will raise her saying she is Kikyo's twin, which their was one but she died during delivery so it will work out," the female stated from behind them. She looked over to see the two young ones she'd be raising.

Shiori nodded and they both walked to the door. Looking back she whispered, "Good-bye my sweet little Kagome."

"So your name is Kagome. Well come on we better get both of you to bed before it gets to late."

The older man sat staring off toward a wall. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be a good thing in the end because prophecies almost always come true. If she was destined to be betrayed and then destroy until finding love elsewhere then that was most likely to happen. He sighed and hoped that it just all worked out in the end.

The rain outside stopped as the sound of brakes being slammed on was heard from outside. The two older people from the shrine ran outside to see what would have caused such a thing when the onna gasp.

There in the middle of the street lay her friends both bleeding badly. She watched as the life in Zuku and Shiori faded and died. Large gashes had been cut into there bodies from where the truck had hit them. Tears streamed down the females face as she was comforted by the older male before looking back at the scene of the dead youkai parents.

A wail came from inside the shrine as the once youkai looking baby cried out. Her nose and senses all alert as the smell of blood hit her delicate nose. Another cry broke through hers as Kikyo to began to cry.


	2. Wings High School

Years have past since that day and it has been long forgotten except by the adults of the Higurashi family. It is said that day never happened but for them it did. They wait now hoping the day the blood of the last blood youkai near happens.

The twins find themselves walking toward school on this day. They both seem like nice kids and both are said to be very beautiful often drawing attention at school. Where do they go to school you ask well that's a simple question? They both go to Wings High School a public school for ningen, hanyou, and youkai alike. The colors are silver, white, and light blue and the mascot is simply a pair of wings.

If memory proceeds you and you do not remember who these two are let me refresh your memory.

The older twin said to have been born only 15 minutes before her sister is Kikyo Higurashi. She's tall like most girls of her age, which will be 16 in a few days. Her hair is raven-black and straighter then ever. Her eyes are dark chocolate, her lashes full, her lips pouty like, and her nose it straight, also long, and what seems pointed at the end. She likes to wear bright colors and right now we find her in a pair of red slacks and a bright yellow shirt. She's said to be intelligent, runs programs when asked, and seems nice and even nicer to her sister.

The younger twin as you might or might not know is Kagome Higurashi said to be the best looking out of the two. She is tall as well but at least 4inches taller then her sister. Her hair is also raven-black but you can make out a sheen of blue within and its wavy like. Her eyes are icy blue and cut through you like a knife through butter when angered. Her eyelashes are like fans against her face, her lips full but not pouty like, her nose pert but not childish. Kagome though not a punk and considered the nicest person in Wings High likes to wear darker colors. Now we find our little Kagome wearing baggy green pants and a tucked in black shirt, her hair flowing behind her like a waterfall. Also said to be intelligent but more so then her sister Kagome finds herself doing different things for the school as well, she likes to draw and over the years has become quite good even enough where several people at school asked for her to draw them as super hero's, and different things like that.

Its said the older sister is a whore and the younger could easily point out several things that prove it so. When treated wrongly these two have bad tempers but its Kagome's that send people flying. Even at one point people could have sworn she'd grown claws even she snarled at a younger boy who she asked to leave her alone and yet he would not.

People have said the younger sister hides a secret while the older keeps it. Also said is that Kikyo is a miko while Kagome has no type of abilities thus considered a normal ningen. People also believe that they aren't twins at all because they look so much different and because no one but Kagome has icy blue orbs in the Higurashi family and hasn't for years.

Enough of this considered and what other people think nonsense though. Lets get to the story lets see of yes these two find themselves walking to school on this day...

Kagome laughed at the joke her sister told her. They had always been good friends as well as sibling for these last almost 16 years and Kagome was counting down the days until it happened.

Kikyo added an extra swing in her hips every time they went past a male, which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. Kagome knew Kikyo's game of lets whore ourselves to every living male there is. She thought it was gross especially since for some reason every sense she had was stronger then every ningen's she's ever met and she could hear what her sister does when her okaa-san and Jii-san were away. Kagome is still a virgin waiting to find the right guy, which she thinks is her current boyfriend.

They both walked faster as they neared the school not wanting to get caught in the halls when everyone is trying to push toward their locker at the same time. It wasn't the best feeling to get caught between two people who are pushing past you though with Kikyo being a miko they could move the crowd.

Both sighed when they saw how packed the hallway already was. Turning to each other they began playing rock, paper, scissors.

"Ha rock beats scissors," Kagome said and gave a bright smile.

Kikyo sighed in defeat and waited to see how her sister would move the crowd though she usually did it the same way each time. Kikyo wouldn't lose to anyone but Kagome because she was already beat in so many things. Like the dark look; Kikyo couldn't pull off the dark look if her life depended on it. She knew this because they had been dared to wear each others clothing and people laughed at the dark colors she'd worn while people thought Kagome looked pretty good in red and orange. Kagome had said she liked wearing hot colors. Or Kagome had a fierceness that scared Kikyo just waiting to be released. It was as if she had animal instincts when she used her different styles of fighting to kick someone's ass. It wasn't fair but she wasn't going to complain since Kagome was her best friend. 

Kagome stepped forward, raised a hand above her head, and snapped her fingers so it echoed through the hall. She watched as they turned and most smiled at seeing her, while other gave her jealous looks for having all the attention.

The crowd parted so the two most popular girls could pass by. They had learned that trick so many weeks ago when they got slammed into a wall and decided they were sick of going through while everyone else was in their way.

Walking down the hallway Kagome fought the urge to gag while passing a male who seemed to think bathing was a bad thing. The foot falls echoed in her ears but it wasn't that bad.

Kikyo turned to her sister who seemed as if in pain. She knew why for some reason Kagome had heightened senses and it was getting to her. She placed a hand on her sister letting her calming energy rap around her in a comforting manor.

"Thanks Kikyo," Kagome said smiling at her sister.

Kikyo smiled back and merely nodded. She looked forward to see five people walking toward them in what seemed like a fight.

Her attention wasn't on them though but on her sister. She didn't know what it was but there was just something different about her. She could have sworn at one point in time Kagome would have transformed like a youkai. For a few reasons because the boy she was dangling above the ground was saying her claws where cutting into her skin, and there had been claw markings after she let him go. Her teeth had lengthened into what looked like fangs, and her eyes seemed to flash with rage for a couple of minutes even after she let him go.

"Hey guys," one of them called. A female with brown hair and eyes; she always had a smile on her face no matter what happened. Her hair was put up into a high ponytail and she wore an outfit similar to Kagome's.

A hand reached out and inched toward her. She saw that Kagome had raised an eyebrow in warning and narrowed her eyes. She turned to the violet eyes male standing next to her with flames dancing in her eyes. The male with black short hair and golden colored clothes flinched when she twirled toward him his hand back at his side.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU HENTAI," the female screamed at the top of her lungs causing several youkai to flinch and Kagome as well.

"My dear Sango I don't know what you're talking about," the male said smiling as if he'd done nothing wrong. 

The hanyou with silver hair and soft golden eyes settled on Kagome who was smiling back turned toward him. "Yeah right Miroku you were gonna touch her ass again," he said narrowing his eyes at him. His clothing was completely red everything about it.

"Honestly Inuyasha I've gotten over that... I wasn't," the male named Miroku said inching away from Sango.

"Feh yah right and pigs fly," the one called Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Yeah Miroku you can't keep your hands away from her butt," another young male said. He was a kitsune with flaming red hair and glittering green eyes. His outfit was different shades of blue.

Miroku turned to him as if hurt. "You don't really think that do you Shippo?" he asked in a very hurt voice.

"Of course he does you do every day," a young girls voice chipped into the conversation.

Kagome began to laugh and said, "You got that right Rin."

"I know," Rin said. Her brown eyes twinkling as if stars shone in them. She also had brown hair and her purple clothing hung on her.

"Come on we need to get to class not talk about the next time Miroku's goin' touch Sango's ass," Inuyasha said walking off toward their lockers, which were surprisingly very close together.

They were walking off toward the hallway their lockers were located in when Inuyasha stopped his eyes narrow toward something in front of him.

"Kuso," he said under his breath but the youkai walking toward them heard it loud and clear, as did Kagome.

"Now, now Inuyasha my dear brother is that anyway to speak in front of ladys' or your older brother," the male smirked showing off a row of his fangs.

"Hi Sessho-kun," Kagome called over them. She was the only one that got away with calling him anything but Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Kagome," her name rolling off his tongue like water. His hair was also silver but straight and not as rough looking as his hanyou brothers. His golden eyes cold as ice softened -though this went unnoticed when it happened- as they landed on Kagome. His clothing was simply black and sometimes a dark red or blue. He held the markings that shone he would rule over the western territories when the time came and his father past away. A blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta strips on his cheeks, wrists, and ankles.

"Sesshoumaru," a voice called off in the distance and Sesshoumaru turned toward it. He sighed and walked forward standing behind Kagome and knelt down so the female wouldn't see him.

Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru hide behind her. It was a normal thing Kagura coming to find him so they can talk about getting back to together since he'd broke up with her and him hiding behind Kagome because he wouldn't touch any of the others.

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru I thought I saw him come this way," Kagura asked her eyes narrowing when they landed on Kagome. Neither liked each other, which was known throughout the school.

"Yeah.." Inuyasha started but Kikyo's hand went over his mouth.

"He went down that hall Kagura," Kikyo said pointing down a hall that led away from his class. She didn't like Kagura either though they seemed like friends but only so she could have better connections with other people.

That's the way it was with the Higurashi twins. Kikyo was the one with a lot of connection and Kagome could kick people asses so no one messed with them. Kagome seemed to have the strength of a youkai at times and no one wanted to mess with her even if she didn't. Her temper would replace it because say one wrong thing to any of her group of friends, which was Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Rin, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru and she goes off. Kikyo however has many people who would do anything for her. All she'd have to do is pull out her cell phone and call one and your life would become hell. They were both to be frightened.

"Arigatou," Sesshoumaru said looking down into the eyes of Kagome. He seemed to get lost within there depths until she spoke.

"Anytime Sessho-kun," she said touching his arm, "I don't like her either."

Sesshoumaru smirked over at his fuming brother and began to walk off down the hall. He was only one grade higher then them but he was still considered a friend because he would protect any of them or at least Kagome. He didn't see what she could ever see in his half-brother but whatever made her happy made him happy.

Sesshoumaru looked back and a soft smile lit up his face as he gazed upon Kagome. No one knew but Sesshoumaru kept dumping people because no one compared to her. Though he'd never date her because she was a ningen where he was youkai. He would never mate her either because he hated hanyou's ever since his father cheated on his mother, got a ningen onna pregnant, then when it didn't work out went crawling back to his mother. A small whimper escaped him at the thought of never having Kagome because of what she was but that was the things were and it wasn't like she was some youkai with a spell over them to make them look ningen.

Boy was he ever wrong. Well lets see where was I oh yes, yes we need to get back with Kagome and the others because there's a lot more to tell. It is such a happy time right now but in 5 days that will change for everyone. Alright, alright now I'll get back to telling you about the blood youkai and inuyoukai child....

Kagome walked with Kikyo and the others her fingers intertwined with Inuyasha's. She loved her boyfriend and he had told her he loved her as well not to long ago.

Kikyo looked over at the loving couple and wanted to throw up. She smirked when Inuyasha looked over at her lust in his eyes. Yeah though she hated doing it Inuyasha was a good fuck and she was taking him to her bed behind Kagome's back. Though Kagome would never know this.

Inuyasha smirked toward his secret lover. He wouldn't tell Kagome because it would brake her heart and he didn't want to do that but he loved Kikyo. They been seeing each other for years now and he just couldn't stop going back to her especially after Kagome wouldn't give her virginity to him.

After the first bell rang they all went in different directions toward their different classes. Kagome had been moved up a grade and had class with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha went off with the lecher Miroku, Sango went off toward her own class, while Rin and Kikyo both walked off to theirs.

Kagome walked into her math class a minute before the bell rang and gave the note she had saying she'd been moved up to the teacher.

"Oh yes Miss Higurashi... you know Sesshoumaru Taisho so you may sit next to him," Keade said. She had white hair and a patch over one eye. She had to have been at least 45 years old but she looked much older then most people said.

Sesshoumaru eyed his secret crush curiously and watched as she sat next to him. His eyebrow raised and he started to pull out his books once the bell rang.

"Now Mr. Taisho will you please tell Miss Higurashi where we're at since its so late in the year," Keade said and began writing different equations on the board.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said looking over at Kagome and telling her to turn to page 167.

"Arigatou Sesshou-kun," Kagome said starting the assignment. She was quicker then most and done after half the hour they spent in class was up.

Sesshoumaru had to admit she was intelligent because she was already done and she worked out each equation without a calculator and worked out the inter process. He gawked at her paper before closing his mouth and finishing his work.

"Now for whoever is done you may talk to the person next to you," Keade said from her desk. After hearing several 'yes's she smiled and went back to looking over other assignments they'd done.

"So why are you here?" Sesshoumaru said looking over at the girl sitting next to him. 

Kagome look at him and giggled. "I thought I told you silly," she said looking over at his sloppy work.

"Obviously not," he said under his breath.

"I heard that," Kagome countered.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and raised both eyebrows. No one but a youkai should have been able to hear what he said so he decided to see if she had or if she just said she had. "Oh what did I say Kags?" he asked using Inuyasha's favorite nickname for her.

"You said 'obviously not'," she said looking him in the eye.

His mouth fell open and he clamped it shut when her eyebrow came up and grin forming on her lips. It wasn't that she'd heard him but that icy tone she'd used with him. He'd heard her voice so cold to anyone. It for some dumb ass reason made him horny and he felt an erection start to form within his pants.

"I was moved up to this grade Sesshou-kun. You know because of how smart I am and that problem is wrong. The answer is 1675 not 1564," she said pointing to a problem he'd done. She knew it right off the top of her head and smirked when he began to fix it.

He looked up at her when she giggled and narrowed his eyes when he saw a fang. As soon as he saw it, it was gone and he shook his head. He was thinking that it was because of how much he wanted her to be a demoness that he was seeing her as one.

People had turned around when they heard the Ice prince being called Sesshou-kun. No one had ever called him anything but Sesshoumaru and lived to tell about it. After seeing who it was though they merely shook there heads knowing that Kagome Higurashi was the only person in the world allowed to. Not that they understood why but they had many, many reasons that they came up with.

Class ended by them turning in the work they'd done and Keade grinned when she saw Kagome's nice hand writing and that every problem but one was right. "Very good Miss Higurashi," she said taking another from the other children.

Kagome grinned walking out of class. She had requested every class with Sesshoumaru so all she had to do was follow him and find every one.

"Why are you following me?" he asked turning to her.

Kagome pulled out the paper with her classes on it and asked for his. After he gave it to her she put them next to each other and watched as he blinked a few times before taking his back.

"I see we have every class together," he said. 'I hope she doesn't use that icy tone again,' he thought to himself as they walked off. It was going to be a long year if she used it on him more then once a day. Kami it made his cock grow and he became painfully aroused by it ready to brake his oath ask if they could work in the hall and take her somewhere to fuck the hell out of her. He had just barely gotten it to go down the last time she used it so he really didn't need her to do it again. 'Oh kami what if she were to use it during lunch?' he didn't want to think about it because they could go off campus at that time and he'd take her somewhere and take her once away from school, probably in his car would be the best place. Wait what was he thinking sure he'd had a crush since 6th grade but he refused to have sex with her especially with the chance of her becoming pregnant.

This was going to be one long year even if most of it gone...


	3. Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song located in this chapter.

* * *

Kagome walked off toward home after school that day. Kikyo had decided to stay behind and help with an upcoming dance for the 10th graders. Kagome being moved up couldn't go and so Inuyasha told her he'd take Kikyo.

She believed in her boyfriend and knew there was nothing going on between the two so allowed it. Besides Kikyo wouldn't do anything to hurt her. They were to close or so she thought.

Kagome sighed because of stupid school rules she couldn't go with Inuyasha to any 11th grade dances either. That really sucked but she guess she'd deal with it when the time came. Maybe Sessho-kun would take her though she doubted it.

Sesshoumaru pulled up beside her in his car. He wondered if he should tell her or let her find out on her own. He was pretty sure she didn't know that her 'boyfriend' was cheating on her and with her own blood too. It really as a saddening thought and as much as he wanted to tell her he couldn't bring that pain upon her so he decided not to tell her yet.

A horn honked behind her and Kagome turned to find Sesshoumaru sitting in his car motioning for her to get inside. Smiling Kagome ran over to the door and opened it before plopping into the seat beside him.

Sesshoumaru watched as she buckled herself and folded her hands in her lap. Smirking a little about where he could take her or what he could do with her there he began to drive. He had a big enough back seat... his thoughts stopped there and he cursed himself for thinking about taking a ningen. His brothers bitch at that.

Kagome waited and watched as the houses went by. Humming softly to herself she tapped her foot again the floor below her.

Sesshoumaru leaned closer to the heavenly sound without noticing he did so. Hearing her hum a simple tune was being in heaven and he smiled a bit. Kagome made him feel calm and like always he began wishing she wasn't ningen.

She started to sing some of the pieces she knew of different songs.

_Do you really wanta touch it,_

_Do you really wanta to fuck with me tonight,_

_And if you knowin how I like it_

_Would you call my name and give it to me right_

 

_Do you really wanta touch it,_

_Do you really wanta to fuck with me tonight,_

_And if you knowin how I like it_

_Would you call my name and give it to me right_

_Touch it..._

 

_Touch me..._

 

_Money..._

 

_Kill me..._

 

_Give me..._

 

_Do you really wanta touch it,_

_Do you really wanta fuck with me tonight,_

_And if you knowin how I like it_

_Would you call my name and give it to me right_

Sesshoumaru looked over at her as she sang. It was very interesting that she knew that song. He almost wanted to do as it said as well, and she wasn't helping by singing it.

Kagome went on to the next song with she knew. Though she'd forgotten the first line or two of the first verse expect:

_Suppressed by my most childish fears_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time can not erase_

Kagome stopped for a moment trying to remember the rest and groaned when she could only come up with:

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

Shaking her head she decided she really didn't care about the piece anyway and went on with the song she almost knew by heart but couldn't bring up the extra pieces.

_When you'd cry_

_I'd whip away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream_

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand threw all of these years_

_But you still have..._

_Hold of me..._

 

_I've tired so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

 

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time can not erase_

 

_When you'd cry_

_I'd whip away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream_

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand threw all of these years_

_But you still have..._

 

_Hold of me..._

 

_When you'd cry_

_I'd whip away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream_

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand threw all of these years_

_But you still have..._

 

_Hold of me..._

 

_Me..._

Sesshoumaru smiled softly when she was finished. Though it seemed like she tried to remember the first line or so she began where she could remember it. It really was a nice song with her enchanting voice.

Kagome started another song, which she didn't know as much of. She couldn't seem to get anything but the last to verses from her memory.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong I'll take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong_

_Or Headstrong_

 

_This is not where you belong_

_Where you belong_

_This is not where you belong_

Her mind kept telling her the other piece but she couldn't sort them out and decided that was enough for now. She really liked that song but couldn't come up with the other verses to the long song.

Sesshoumaru smirked as they pulled up to the shrine. He watched as she opened the door and turned to him.

"Arigatou Sess-kun," Kagome giggled when he rolled his eyes and closed the door before running up the shrine steps.

Sesshoumaru watched as she raced up the steps. His eyes widened and his mind screamed this wasn't right. First she was taking them four at a time, second she was going faster then a ningen should be able to. He shook his head and decided to think upon it later.

Kagome looked back noticing how fast she ran up the stairs. She couldn't understand why she could or why everyone thought it as weird when she did. She watched as Sesshoumaru pulled away in his car and sighed before turning to go into the shrine.

She smiled at the thought of her 16 birthday, which wasn't that far away. Just five more days and it would be upon them. She'd already invited Miroku, Sango, Rin, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Hojo, and Kanna who she didn't mind. Kikyo had invited Naraku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Yura. All were ok when they weren't trying to mess with someone and make their lives hell.

~*~

'One more day,' Kagome screamed inside her head. Tomorrow, which was Saturday was the birthday party and she couldn't wait. Her and Kikyo were both squealing in delight at the thought of what they were going to get.

Kikyo had the same idea on her mind. She wanted it to hurry because the next day she'd see Inuyasha because her mother, Souta, and Jii-chan would be gone for the day. Though she loved her sister it wasn't enough to keep the best fuck she'd ever had away. Inuyasha gave her a ride like no other and even if he was dating Kagome she wouldn't pass up the chance to get some.

Kagome smiled at her dreamy looking sister wondering what could have brought this on. It really didn't matter to her but when they entered the school she decided today they'd move without them asking.

Everyone turned when Kagome stepped into the hallway. They turned ghostly white from the anger pouring from her body though she wasn't really mad.

Kikyo smirked at the way her sister was getting people out of the way. She knew Kagome wasn't mad but she acted well. She watched as her sister glared at people and her eyes narrowed when she saw her bared her teeth, which seemed to be pointed then most ningens.

Kagome glared at anyone who dared stare at her and even slammed a male youkai who dare slam into her sister. She watched as Kikyo hit the ground and rammed into the youkai male.

"Bitch," the youkai stated turning toward her his fangs bared. His eyes widened when he noticed she wasn't even hazed and that her eyes flickered like she was going to transform. His face paled and he ran for it.

"You better run," Kagome snarled unconsciously. She held out a hand to her fallen sister and picked her up with little effort.

Sesshoumaru had come down the hallway at that moment. He tilted his head when she bared her teeth? Those weren't teeth he saw, and she snarled like a dog. What was with her? Was this his Kagome or someone else? He saw her eyes flash black for a moment and his breath hitched when he felt power from another inuyoukai. Looking around he found no inuyoukai and turned back to her as she help her fallen sister from the ground.

"Kagome are you ok?" Kikyo asked eyeing her sister. She could see black on the outside of her icy blue eyes.

"I'm fine," Kagome growled out and turned toward her first class. When started off and Sesshoumaru went to catch her.

She spun around so fast he could have sworn she wasn't ningen. No ningen should move that fast. Was the story true about the hidden youkai female, that was placed at a shrine only to be hidden away looking like ningen female? He licked his lips at the thought. It was said the female child of the inuyoukai and blood youkai was placed at a shrine when very little. Kagome lived at a shrine. It was said she would look ningen but her true nature would being to release when she was 16. Kagome was also 16 and ningen or so it looked. Betrayal would bring out what she truly was.

"What?" she said indifferently but he narrowed his eyes at hers. Her eyes weren't blue anymore, but completely black and looking at her he was sure that myth was true. The instant he saw it though she blinked and her eyes were normal and every none ningen feature gone. Strange creature she was.

~*~

"Ok, ok make a wish you two and then you may open your presents," their mother said after they blew out the candles. It was a tradition but they saw Naraku roll his eyes and Yura as well.

'I wish Inuyasha was all mine,' Kikyo wished silently.

'I wish I knew why I'm not like most ningen or if I'm ningen at all,' Kagome stated.

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and hugged her. Soon she found herself in a bunch of hugs and squealed when she felt Sesshoumaru wrap his tail around her bringing her to him.

She tried to get away but he pulled harder and then pulled her into a hug as well. Everyone stared at the sight. It wasn't everyday Sesshoumaru Taisho gave hugs to anyone and this was new.

"Happy birthday Kagome," he whispered into her ear. Well she was 16 and all he needed was betrayal and he'd see if he was right about the myth. He hoped it was soon though he wasn't sure why but something at the back of his mind screamed danger... That something would go wrong once she was betrayed. He ignored it though and hugged her tighter hoping she was a youkai after all.


	4. Blood Beats Faster

Sesshoumaru grinned when he pulled away from the blushing girl. He felt like laughing at how she looked though he wouldn't in front of everyone there. He wouldn't admit it but that hug was something he loved and it made his heart fluttered with joy. She was so soft within his arms and if no one else was there he might not have let go.

Kagome pulled away and almost ran into the other room. Her heart was beating quickly and she didn't know what to think. In fact she wasn't sure if she could think anymore. Her mind seemed to have taken a very nice detour into the gutter once he touched her.

Right now she just wanted the party to be over. Afterward she was going to the mall with Sango but she couldn't go back into that room. Not after the Ice Prince hugged her. Kagome had felt like she literately melted against him, and it was just wrong on so many levels.

They others watched with amusement as Kagome ran from the room. They did find her speed a little weird or the fact Sesshoumaru did it in the first place. When Kagome returned she had her arms cross and a glare toward everyone but her friends.

"What's the matter Kagome don't like hugs?" Naraku snickered when Mrs. Higurashi left for the kitchen. He smirked when her gaze landed upon him but that smirk faded when he saw her upper lip twitch.

Her eyes had darkened and the youkai all got big whiffs of raw power. They backed off and when Mrs. Higurashi entered the room she dropped the tray she was carrying and not on accident though it seemed that way.

"Kagome dear are you alright?" ask the older miko. She had handed down her powers to Kikyo and knew full well Kagome was changing. Though the spell would stop anything from being shone her inner demon would have done something very bad.

Kagome looked over at her mother not knowing what had come over her. All she knew was she could hear a dark voice within her head telling her different things. Mainly get rid of the hanyou and how dare he disrespect us? It made her mind go into a dark time and she really felt like doing what it said.

Sesshoumaru smirked he was sure of it now. She had to be that missing child, even if it was only a myth. Now how to get her blood to come forth and the spell to fall? He was sure it would be an easy thing but what kind of betrayal would bring out the demon within her?

"Hai okaa-san...doushite?" Kagome said in a sweet voice smiling at her mother. She truly wanted to know and felt like she had a headache coming on.

"Maybe you should go lay down Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi suggested, "you seemed stressed lately." She smiled at her tired looking daughter who smiled and nodded.

The others followed into the livingroom and soon the gifts were opened. Nothing flashy expect the gifts from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Not a big thing for them since they're rich.

"Arigatou Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling at her boyfriend. She saw his ears twitch and he smiled at her. He'd given her a necklace with a teardrop handing from the end. The chain was made of real silver and she loved it though she would have loved anything he got her.

"Your welcome Kagome," Inuyasha said looking at her. He gave her his famous fanged smile before looking over at Kikyo. He really wanted to know if Kikyo liked her gift as well. Though he loved Kagome Kikyo held something about her that kept him coming back for more.

Sesshoumaru watched the way his brother treated his 'girlfriend' and her 'sister'. He rolled his eyes when Inuyasha acted as if he cared for Kagome and instantly turned his face back to Kikyo. It made him sick to think of the things they did together and even more so that Kagome didn't realize it. He didn't see how Kagome could be so blind? Or maybe she wasn't blind but blocked out what was happening trying to say it wasn't true? He didn't know but if his brother kept this up he was going to get caught and Sesshoumaru would laugh his head off when he did. It would serve him right, even he had had his fair share of women but he didn't go around behind one onna's back to fuck her sister. Never in his life had Sesshoumaru ever thought of doing such a thing. Once he got tired with one onna he told her off and went to the next. That of course ended once Inuyasha brought Kagome home 4 years ago. He couldn't seem to find an onna who was better then her and so he didn't keep one for long anymore.

Kagome saw the looks Inuyasha was giving Kikyo and frowned a bit. She tried not to think about what Inuyasha thought of her sister but... lately it seemed as if he liked being near her sister more then her. If he wanted to date Kikyo then he should just tell her rather then date her behind her back. She hated men like that and hoped to kami Inuyasha wasn't one of those men.

Naraku, Yura, and Kanna all gave the scene a knowing look. They all knew what Inuyasha did with Kikyo and though Naraku did it often it made them all sick. First Kagome for not seeing it or not wanting to believe it, and second for Inuyasha doing it with her twin sister. It didn't seem like Inuyasha was going to tell Kagome anytime soon and they all knew sooner or later Inuyasha was going to get caught. When that happened he'd learn why you don't cheat on women unless you're ready for the consequences.

Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha when she opened her gift. She knew that she'd have to break it off with him very soon because Kagome would find out. She didn't want her sister hurt and so she decided Inuyasha would have to deal with it or stop dating Kagome. She nearly groaned at what Kagome would do when Inuyasha dumped her for her own sister. She'd just tell Kagome that everything would be alright and she'd fine someone else one day. It was the best she could do if Inuyasha chose her over Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi watched with narrowed eyes as her daughter swooned over Inuyasha. She knew for a fact what Kikyo did and though she didn't approve she didn't say anything. If Kikyo wished to whore herself out then that was her own problems. Kagome however might find out and if she did Mrs. Higurashi didn't want to know what would happen. It wouldn't be a pretty thing if she did.

Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo just wanted to stay out of it. They all knew of Inuyasha's back stabbing ways. All just hoped Kagome could take it when she found out. Even if Inuyasha stopped dating her or she caught them they were sure it wouldn't be easier. All of them could see the way Inuyasha looked at Kikyo as well and were sure Kagome thought something of it. There was no way she couldn't notice what was happening. They watched as the birthday girls opened the presents and smiled when thanked.

The party soon came to an end and they twins both agreed it would be best to go shopping tomorrow. Both heading toward their own rooms a sly thought came to Kikyo's mind. She could stay and call Inuyasha over then tell him he had to chose.

~*~

"Are you coming with or staying here Kikyo," Kagome called from the bottom of the stairs. Either her sister wasn't coming or was because she'd kept Kagome waiting for a half hour. Still not getting an answer Kagome sighed and waited for her sister to come out.

She really wanted to go shopping and her mother said they could use they car if needed since they were taking the other and going out for the day. Her Jii-san, okaa-san, and Souta would be gone until tomorrow so they could have some girl time, but no Kikyo wasn't coming from her room. Plus it was raining outside and she wanted to drive since she was the only one with a license out of the two.

Kikyo poked her head out of her bedroom and batted her eyelashes. She would have thought Kagome would have left by now if she was someone else but Kagome was Kagome. She didn't want to go because she'd just gotten off the phone with Inuyasha stating that he should come over. Of course she placed a barrier around the room first but she shook her head. No time to think, time to get Kagome out of the house.

"Kagome I don't want to go," Kikyo stated simply. She saw her sister narrow her eyes and turn before yelling over her shoulder. Not that it fazed Kikyo but she smiled when her sister got angry.

"Well if you weren't coming you shouldn't have made me wait," Kagome yelled and yet hissed at the same time. She couldn't believe she waited that long to find out that Kikyo was not coming.

Shaking her head she ran down the steps but stopped just long enough to grab her coat. It would keep her warm from the rain and she pulled the hood over her head. She walked down the shrine steps and climbed into the car once she got down to the street.

Starting it up she took off and never noticed the black BMW that pulled up only to park a street away. A black hooded figure stepped out of the car and began running toward the shrine. The figure took the stairs two at a time and began dashing toward the door until reaching it and knocking.

"Hello Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she opened the door. She knew they were going to have fun and watched as the silver haired hanyou pulled down his hood only to smirk and lean against the doorframe. His long black coat dripping around him as he stared at her with lust and desire.

"Well do I get to come in or stay outside?" Inuyasha asked his doggy ears twitching on his head. He couldn't wait for another session with Kikyo and didn't hide it either. As soon as she called he went off and running to the car. He knew deep down he shouldn't be doing this but right now that didn't matter.

Kikyo stepped aside but Inuyasha grabbed her pulling her close to his wet frame. She could feel his muscles under his coat and shirt as he pulled her into a kiss full of hunger. She could tell he was already good to go but first she wanted to get it straight that it was either Kagome or her because he couldn't have both.

Pulling from his hungry kiss she panted slightly. Looking deep into his eyes she could see love beginning to form deep within. Sighing she gave him a caress kiss before pulling him into the house.

"Inuyasha you can't keep doing this... we can't keep doing this," Kikyo said patting Inuyasha's arm. She knew what was coming next and was ready for him to start asking questions.

"What are you talking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. He knew sooner or later this would happen and looked down at her.

"We can't keep doing this to Kagome."

"I know."

"You do?" Kikyo asked shocked that he actually said such a thing. She didn't think he'd be so willing to do this. Though he could think something else about it.

"Hai I will break things off with Kagome," Inuyasha smiled down at Kikyo.

Kikyo looked up at the hanyou and squealed. She never would have thought Inuyasha would chose her. Sure it would hurt Kagome but she was getting her wish. Inuyasha was finally hers and all hers. She was so happy she thought nothing could ever stop this moment. 

The next thing they knew they were both up in Kikyo's room. Both were panting and screaming for more in their passionate embrace. Neither noticing anything but each other and loving each other as if it were there last time together.

~*~

Kagome groaned when she got into the mall. She pulled out her wallet and growled because she'd forgotten her money. That meant she'd have to go home and back up to her room. Really she couldn't believe how she could forget money and so much to. She'd been saving for the last year and a half for a really good shopping trip, and then she forgets it in her room.

Turning on her heel Kagome threw back on the hood and began walking back toward her car. As she opened the door she began to wonder what Inuyasha was doing in that moment. Surely he missed her though something told her that was wrong.

Shaking her head she started the car back up and pulled out of her space. She put the car back into drive before moving out onto the streets.

It would actually be fun to see Kikyo's face when she got back early. She was sure her sister would be surprised not that Kagome minded. Kagome leaned over and turned on the radio with the thought. Maybe Kikyo would ask some questions and then again maybe not. She also wondered what her dear sister was doing at that moment. Probably taking a nice hot bath, which made Kagome's mouth water at the thought.

Driving faster Kagome pulled down an ally way. She wanted to get home fast so she might be able to take a quick one. It would be so nice to soak in hot water and she really needed it after her morning. Her mother had been weird and said she wanted to do something very important. It was very strange and Kagome didn't really understand.

Pulling up in front of the shrine steps Kagome parked the car before jumping out. She dashed up the steps and stopped at the door. She could hear distance pounding of a bed. What the hell was Kikyo doing? She could also pick up groans and moans every so often.

She opened the door slowly and thanked her Jii-san silently for oiling the hinges. She was glad it didn't creek when opening and closed it slowly trying not to make to much sound. Her ears could still pick up the pounding bed and she could hear moans, more loudly then what she could outside. She dropped her coat onto the floor before narrowing her eyes at the sounds she heard.

Moving to the stairs as fast as she could without making any sound Kagome stopped to look up. Kikyo's door was open and she could hear the sounds and smells of sex. She hear a males voice and her eyes widened a bit not wanting to believe what she'd just heard.

Walking up the stairs slowly Kagome neared the door. As silently as she could manage now that she was shaking a bit Kagome came to the doorframe and shut her eyes. She was sure it was Inuyasha's voice she could hear but she just didn't want to believe that; it just couldn't be true.

Finally after gaining enough courage Kagome peeped inside the crack. A gasp tore from her throat causing her to fall back a bit. She looked again just to make sure what she saw was real and sure enough she saw the same thing. Her heart clenched and her began to beat faster. It felt like her blood was on fire, as her eyes turned deadly black, like twin voids on her face.

There on Kikyo's bed was Inuyasha pounding his cock into her sister. No not her sister her whore of a relative that didn't deserve to live. She watched as Inuyasha reared his head back and when his fangs neared Kikyo's throat Kagome bolted from the house.

Once outside she felt like she was on fire. Something inside of her just snapped and she felt as if she was growing with power. She looked into her hands as the rain pounded down upon her. She grinned when she saw claws instead of nails and using her tongue she could feel fangs within her mouth. She knew she was different and her grin grew until her mind screamed Inuyasha had cheated on her.

Standing from the mud she'd fallen into Kagome dashed off toward the Palace Moon. She couldn't stay there �at the shrine- and she moved quickly as she went down the different streets. People would look at the places she past but Kagome had already moved again. They would then move on as Kagome raced farther away from the shrine.

Using youkai speed Kagome dashed and darted down the streets of Japan. Japan had been spilt into four regions long ago each ruled by a different taiyoukai. She happened to live in the west and the Palace Moon stood in the middle of the large region.

She could make out the large white building about a mile away from the gates and smirked. There was one street before it and Kagome jumped into the air over cars and other objects until landing on the sidewalk before the gates.

Standing outside the gates she raised her claws and ripped through the metal. An alarm went off but she paid it no mind as she past by servants who were running around and guards who had come to stop her. Smirking the newly found demoness ran faster toward the door.

She reached the main door and knocked before someone grabbed her from behind. She snarled and tried to rip from the persons grasp but they held firm. She held her ground so they couldn't move her and watched the door as it slowly opened.

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway looking down at the tear faced demoness. He waved off the guard that held her and watched as she gripped onto his shirt her tears falling from her eyes. Her scent was that of Kagome but stronger since ningens scents were never that strong. Looking down he found black voids staring at him, her claws gripping his shirt as if she'd die if she let go.

"Kagome..." was the only thing he said before she latched on with a tighter hold. He didn't understand why she came to the Palace Moon but he picked up the beast-controlled demoness and moved through the palace going toward the room next to his.

He felt her go limp against him and looked down to find her asleep. He could tell that her power was not fully released but only her youkai blood had begun to beat and the spell lifted. By her smell and her eyes he could tell her inner demon took control during her betrayal, which meant she must have found Inuyasha with Kikyo. He had to wonder though why she came to him and not one of her friends. Did she truly trust him that much? Was it from trust or did her beast come to him because he would be able to tell who she 


	5. New Look

Kagome's head hurt like hell as she opened her eyes only to find herself in a large room. She sat up and felt dizzy before she placed a hand upon her forehead. She could tell it was still night because the curtains were opened to the endless stars. Her head hurt and she could see black before her eyes as she whimpered in pain.

Her heart beat faster and she could feel the rushing blood within her veins. She rubbed her left temple before blinking a few times. The scent of blood filled her nose and she brought her hand before her eyes. Blood though not a lot dripped her claws and she gasp when she gazed upon them.

Once again her mind filled with images of Kikyo and Inuyasha and a snarl ripped from her throat. She wanted to rip them apart and she could feel the demon within her howling with rage. Whimpering again Kagome looked around the room and her gaze landed upon the tall figure sitting next to the bed.

By his heart beat and breathing Kagome could tell he was asleep. Crawling closer to him she peered over the bed and looked into his face. Her eyes widened when she looked at Sesshoumaru and memory came back to her. She could remember running toward the Palace Moon and she couldn't understand why she went there? 

'*Because he understands...' a voice whispered in a low voice much like her own.

Kagome looked up as if in shock and blinked it back before tilting her head asking, 'who are you?'

'*I am you... your inner youkai as you could call me. I am the beast you turn into when transformed,' it whispered. It sounded female but Kagome wasn't sure. If it was her inner youkai then she wasn't ningen, not that it surprised her.

'Why would he understand?' Kagome asked the beast who let out a laugh. The sound though dark made Kagome's mind drift away from Kikyo and Inuyasha.

'*I brought you here because he understands what we are... the myth of a blood youkai and inuyoukai child is what we are... he knows and has wanted for it to be true and it is...' the beast trailed off as if trying to find the right words to say.

'What do you mean?'

The beast laughed once again and Kagome found herself giggling back at it. She could see a large creature much like a inu in the back of her mind walking closer so she could see it better. The creature was large and its coat was a flaming red color while its eyes were black, and a fanged smile formed at its lips. '*He likes you and has since he saw you,' it stated.

'He does not like me that way,' Kagome whined to herself.

'*He does though. I have been hidden from you for sixteen years and have watched deep within your minds eye as it went by. I watched him and though you did not notice many times he has showed affection in the way an inu would but you would not know because you don't know of our ways,' it smiled a bit laying down on its front paws gazing toward her.

'You know of our ways? How is that possible if you are me then you should not know either,' Kagome snorted back at the inu.

'*Girl I am inu and since we were born I've known by instinct... I am what drives your instincts and a word of advice...' it said looking around the darkness of its cage.

'What would that be?' Kagome's voice trailed off as she gazed upon her true self.

'*When mating season hits don't go near males. Trust me... do you remember how during the spring time every year since you began your blood cycles you were attached to all inu males?' it asked closing its eyes and seeming to yawn.

'Hai I remember,' Kagome said thinking back to last spring when she wanted nothing more then to hump all the inuyoukai males at school.

'*Well it was I telling you those things... well I didn't drive you enough to do it, I just wanted you to realize what you were. I wanted to be free and now I am... but my blood and your screams for revenge against the one that hurt us and I will have it, so will you,' the beast snarled the end out. Only Kagome could see shimmering white fangs as she continued to talk with her inner self; the creature she truly was.

'You mean Inuyasha,' Kagome's voice sounded dead as she thought about it. Her blood once again rushing within her and her eyes darkened.

'*Hai I will either kill him or see to it he never sires pups,' the creature began to fade but winked at her saying, 'I will be back when you need me my master.'

Kagome blinked noticing she seemed to be gazing off toward one wall. She looked around and found herself face-to-face with golden eyes. A blush spread across her cheeks when she realized how long she must have looked like that since the sun was coming up. Looking down Kagome blushed harder noticing the stare Sesshoumaru was giving her.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He knew that look she was giving when she gaze off into space. She had been talking with the beast within her and they must have been having a good conversation. Well at least she got along with hers; his was a hentai and needed to be put down many times before it calmed and left him alone. He found himself fighting with his youkai over the stupidest things and it would always whine and urge him to take Kagome whenever he saw her. It seemed his youkai wanted her as its mate and didn't care about his 'baka ideas' about not mating a ningen, well when she was ningen.

Kagome snickered when she recalled the last thing her beast said. Damn if she got close enough she'd make Inuyasha couldn't sire pups. She looked over at Sesshoumaru and smirked as she rose from the bed looking down at her clothes.

Sesshoumaru could still see black at the side of her eyes and raised an eyebrow when he heard her snicker. He looked over her and his eyes drank in the looks she now had. She was such a good-looking creature and he had to wonder what she looked like in true form. Would she be just as beautiful or would she look even better then she did now?

Kagome looked out the window once again and growled. She'd have to go home if she wanted to go to school in none wet clothes. Wait a second there... why weren't her clothes wet anymore. She glared at Sesshoumaru who looked as innocent as the day he was born.

"What?" he asked innocently noticing she'd taken notice her clothes weren't wet. Well would she believe him that he had a maid change her and then washed her clothes before having the same maid dress her? It wouldn't hurt to try but he doubted she would believe him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to near slits and snapped, "Why aren't my clothes wet? I came here went it was raining and my clothing should be soaked." She watched the male as he opened his mouth to explain.

"I had one of our female maids change you into a robe and then back into your attire once it was dry," he said not lying. It was true though and he wasn't about to lie about anything with her. Hopefully she could tell by his scent since inuyoukai could tell if there was fear in a persons scent then they were lying but he wasn't sure if she knew that.

"Right," she said with sarcasm laced within her voice. She did believe him though because her beast was telling her he wasn't lying to her. She had decided she'd listen to her inner youkai since most people who didn't had bad things happen to them. Instinct was the baser thing you should always listen to and she was going to believe that now that she knew what she was.

Sesshoumaru sighed thinking she didn't believe him. Well at least if she didn't she had dropped it and wasn't going to bring it back up. His thoughts came to an end when she began to talk once again.

"Look Sessho-kun I believe you... okay. My inner youkai as she calls herself says your not lying so I'm going with that," she said after hearing him sigh in defeat. A smirk was tugging at her lips that she could make the "Killing Perfection" do so.

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood reaching a clawed hand out to help her from the bed. He watched as she took it without thinking and stood. He saw the frown across her face and decided he better ask her what was up. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I have to go back to the shrine to get a change of clothes," she said tugging at her shirt with her fingers. Afterward there were little punctures were her claws had been placed before removed.

"I'll take you out to get some new clothing," suggested Sesshoumaru as he noticed he still held one of her hands. Though he didn't get nervous often he could tell he was then because he gulped when he felt heat rush to his loins from the contact. He was sure a cold shower would be needed very soon. 

Kagome grinned when she smell his arousal before pulling her hand from his. She walked around him seeing the bulge in the pants become bigger as she swung her hips. So her beast had been right when it said he liked her more then he put on. She could hear a distant "I told you so..." echoing in her ears.

"Iie that's fine I'll just sneak in," she smirked when he looked over at her trying not to make eye contact. Amusement filled her as she watched him try and over power his arousal so it would die down. It wasn't working much to her enjoyment.

He could tell by her scent alone she was amused by something and he hoped she hadn't figured out his secret. Something told him she had and for some reason embarrassment spread throughout his body and he could feel heat across his cheeks. His mind screamed about it and he wondered why he was so embarrassed if she found out anyway? He'd had many women in his bed, and wasn't as modest as most, so why was he embarrassed if this one onna found his secret? It had to do with his crush or after four years better call it an obsession. Yes he would admit he was obsessed with her and he didn't care if he was, but he did care if she knew.

"Come on Kagome my family has plenty of money and it won't hurt," he said looking at her clothes. He heard a breathed, "Whatever" and smirked before having her follow him. He'd finally gotten his arousal to die down and could walk even if it hurt a little to do so.

Kagome noticed the way he was walking. It was different from how he usually walked and smirked knowing she'd done it. She held back the evil laugh that threatened to break free watching his back as he led her through the Palace Moon. It was such a big place and her eyes were awe struck as she walked past pictures of the past lords' and ladys'. They turned from the hallway though and Kagome walked behind him smirking when he swung his hips trying to relieve some of the pain.

Upon reaching the door Sesshoumaru reached up and grabbed the keys to his Black Firebird. It was a nice car and he figured it would be best to go in. He looked back at Kagome and noticed for the first time that red had started to mix with her black hair. He had to wonder why her eyes turned black when she was ready to transform though because most turn red. He shrugged it off though and began the journey toward his car.

Kagome nodded when he told her to get in. The hood was down so she just jumped over the door and into the seat really not caring what she did to his car. The wind picked up as they drove off and she looked over at her male companion. She really had to wonder where he was going to take her because all she wanted was black knee high shorts with lots of pockets and a chain; and a red or black shirt with a dragon design on the front or back.

Sesshoumaru listened to what she wanted when she finally got the courage to tell him. He nodded and turned a corner knowing just the perfect place to get the clothing she wanted. Though the place cost a little more then most it wasn't going to hurt his pocket book.

He was speeding down the streets since no one else was out at the time. It didn't take long for him to pull up to the store and quickly pulled out his phone. He dialed the number and told the manger he wanted to buy a few things so he better open up. Since he was their best customer the manger quickly told him he'd be right down.

Kagome's mouth dropped open when the pulled up to the best clothing shop in town. She didn't even go into that place because it cost so much. "You sure?" Kagome asked looking over at him.

"Hai," Sesshoumaru said and before he could register what he was doing his hand reached up and brushed the bangs from her face. His eyes set on the sword beginning to develop and he could see the outline of what looked like a snake or dragon wrapped around the blade.

Kagome blushed while her beast laughed from the back of her mind. She scowled mentally at the creature and watched as it only grinned before leaving her be. She got out of the car as soon as the manger called out to them.

Sesshoumaru watched as she went through the stacks of clothing before finding what she'd asked for. She pulled it out after finding her size and handing it to him. Nodding he looked around and found a collar with a Chinese dragon hanging on a chain off the front. He grabbed it and went to pay for their finds. He wrote his name down after giving the manger his credit card.

Kagome grinned when she was allowed to change into the clothes he'd bought. She walked into the changing room and went from her blue outfit to black. She didn't know why he bought the collar but put it on not wanting to be rude.

Sesshoumaru looked over when she came out. Her hair was spread over her shoulders and her eyes were more icy then they had been before. The black shirt hung loosely on her form but was tight enough so you could make out everything she had to offer above the waist. The knee high shorts had eight pockets and a chain hangs from the side one to the one behind it. They hugged her hips and he unconsciously licked his lips when he looked down her creamy legs. He was kind of glad she didn't pick pants but had a urge to grab a pair of short shorts so he could see her entire leg.

Kagome grinned and looked at the watch she'd forgotten she had. They had about thirty minutes to get to school and she called out to him, "Hey Sess-kun."

"Hai Kagome," Sesshoumaru looked at her as the walked back to the car. His eyes landed on the collar and he had to admit it went well with her shirt. Though not seen on the front there was a long green dragon twisting and turning on the back toward her left side. The collar of her shirt hung just low enough so the Chinese dragon hanging her the collar was noticeable as well.

"Arigatou for the clothes and we have to get to school," Kagome leaned back in her seat as they listened to "This is How a Heart Breaks" on the radio.

Sesshoumaru nodded before turning toward school. He always had his books in his trunk so he didn't have to go back home. Since he did get straight "A's" and got his work done at school he barely ever had homework.

Kagome grinned when they pulled up to school. She could see Kikyo walking toward the school and watched as her 'sister' turned and gasp at her. Her eyes narrowed when Inuyasha began walking toward her.

"What's up with the bad girl look Kags?" Inuyasha asked as he stood before Kagome. He looked down her and knew why he went out with her.

Kagome smirked and growled deep in her throat. "Back off hanyou. I am no longer in need of your services and if you don't understand that it means we're no longer together," he smirked when Inuyasha looked up with wide eyes.

"That's fine Kagome I wanted to go out with Kikyo anyways," Inuyasha smirked at the way she was trying to humiliate him. It wasn't going to work but that all changed when she moved her claws digging into his neck as she picked him off the ground. Quickly looked down he saw her eyes were black and she was snarling.

"Watch your back hanyou you never know what will happen to you when you don't," Kagome hissed as she dropped him. Her beast was snarling and she had to agree that she to wanted to kick his ass. Not here though because she didn't want to make a scene. At least she had a new look because she could hear people talking about how good she looked.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind Kagome and grabbed her hand dragging her away from Inuyasha. His own blood had boiled with jealously as she talked to him and he growled. Looking over at her he tugged again pulling her next to him before wrapping an arm around her waist. He smirked when she grinned and walked off toward their lockers. The day had only just begun.


	6. Attitude

Kagome glanced up once again at the chalkboard. She couldn't get her mind to settle upon schoolwork and it was starting to annoy her. Tapping her foot in a steady pace she willed herself to think about school and not making Inuyasha miserable. When it didn't work she gripped her pencil.

_Snap!_

"Miss Higurashi is everything alright?" the teacher asked looking back at Kagome. Her pencil was snapped in half and she was glaring at it with hatred. Her foot seemed like it was going a hundred miles an hour while she tapped her claws against the desk. The teacher raised an eyebrow, and waited for her student to respond.

"Iie. Gomen," Kagome let out a silent growl and reached into her bag to get another pencil. She growled again when she couldn't find one and grabbed the bag pulling it up onto the desk and began rummaging through it. Rubbing her temples she found herself becoming more frustrated then before and slammed her fist against the desk.

"Miss Higurashi if there is a problem please go deal with it in the hallway and come back when you've figured it out," the teacher shook her head at Kagome watching as she rose from her seat, growling the whole way.

The teacher was a kitsune youkai and knew exactly what that growl meant. She watched as her student walked from the classroom slamming the door as she went. Shaking her head she turned back to the board and began her once again.

Sesshoumaru sat silent the whole time. He didn't quite understand what was going on with Kagome. The way she was acting she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. Since school had begun she hadn't been kept in class for more then 20 minutes. She was growling often and her eyes would flash; she seemed to be on her last nerve. He really had to wonder what was wrong with her, or what was happening? He just hoped she would be fine after her mood swing left her.

Kagome huffed in the hallway sliding down the wall as she did so. She had a headache and decided some water might do her some good. With that in mind she stood rubbing her neck and walking toward the nearest water fountain for a nice long drink.

It didn't take long to find one and she quickly knelt down so she was level with it. Turning the handle water began to pour forth much to Kagome's delight. Drinking she felt her mouth begin to crave something else but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Walking back toward class she asked another student for a pencil. Once she got one, well four since she hadn't been nice when asking, she walked back to her classroom door. Sighing one last time she opened the door and quickly made her way toward her seat.

"I hope your ready to pay attention now Miss Higurashi," the teacher said looking back at the students within her class. She couldn't quite understand what was happening with her favorite student but she was sure it wasn't good.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome. She seemed less tense but she kept licking her lips. It pulled him in but he remained under control before he did something stupid. Looking toward he board he willed himself not to look back at Kagome until the bell rung.

Kagome rubbed her temples once again when she was asked a question. Standing she began to explain what the teacher wanted and when done sat back down. Seeing the teacher nod she silently congratulated herself for actually hearing the question.

Blood pounded in her ears like a steady drum. It had been since she first saw Inuyasha. Her beast growled when they saw the hanyou within the halls. She found herself growling in public when he came within five feet. Her skin felt like it was on fire at times and yet iced over at others. 

The bell rung later on and Kagome quickly rose from her seat intent of going back to the water fountain. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't figure out what it was she craved. Wishing she did though Kagome ran down the hall not wanting anyone to stop her.

Sesshoumaru watched as she ran down the hall. She stopped when she came to a water fountain and started to drink like a person who was dying without water. It made him wonder what had brought this on but he ignored it saying it was probably because of her changes. Another part of him told him he was wrong.

Inuyasha spotted Kagome and decided to have a little chat with her. He didn't like the way she had treated him this morning and wanted answers. Like why the hell she could move so damn fast or the reason behind her youkai scent.

Kagome's eyes turned black when she caught sight of Inuyasha. With speed unknown she was before him her claws inside his shoulder as he howled in pain. Smirking like a crazy man Kagome laughed into the hallway. Blood dripping from her claws she watched in sick amusment as Inuyasha backed away from her.

"What's wrong Inuyasha don't like the knew me? I told you to watch your back hanyou," Kagome growled out.

"Why are... did you... why Kagome?" Inuyasha spit out unable to find words to what he wanted to say.

"You hurt me," was whispered into the quiet hall. The newly found youkai glanced up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. She roared and attacked him again intent on taking out his life.

Inuyasha stepped back trying to ovoid her claws. He honestly didn't know what she was talking about. When she slide her claws across his chest he felt blood pour from his wound. Stumbling back he watched as Kagome advanced upon him.

"Die," was whispered as her claws came down. Inuyasha closed his eyes but opened them when her attack never hit him. Looking up he saw Sesshoumaru holding Kagome close to him as if trying to protect him from harm.

"Thank bro," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome. Her eyes were staring at him as he rose from the floor. A growl erupted from her chest as Sesshoumaru pulled her closer.

"I didn't do it because of you baka. I did it because she could have hurt herself," Sesshoumaru growled pulling Kagome away from the fallen hanyou. Sure Inuyasha had gotten up but it only lasted for a short time because he fell back down once his smooth voice reached his puppy ears.

Inuyasha gasped for breath as he looked down. 'Shit' was the only word going through his head as he saw purple goo forming around his wound. It seemed Kagome claws held poison or something much worse.

"Help, help," was the last thing he heard coming from a frightened Kikyo as he pasted out.

~*~

Kagome smirked as Sesshoumaru led her away. She didn't understand why her attitude was changing but she liked it and glancing down at her claws she knew she wanted more. Laughter came from her was Sesshoumaru pulled her farther away from the hurt Inuyasha.

Yes she had dripped poison onto his wounds but only enough to make him be in pain. She hadn't given enough to kill but enough for the wounds to stay open for a while. Though the hanyou's healing would try and heal them they would stay open for quite some time.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome. He liked this her because she was forward when she wanted something. Though he wished it was him she wanted. Obviously it wasn't and he could deal with that but he would deal with it until deciding to tell her of his feelings.


	7. Craving

Her head hurt by the time lunch came around. Her stupid beast wouldn't leave her alone and kept making side comments on what she was going to do to Inuyasha. Sure her instincts told her the 'things' her beast was coming up with were fine but she didn't feel lik eating after she heard some of it.

Sesshoumaru had noticed her pale face and narrowed his eyes. What was wrong with her? He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something inside of her was causing her problem. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked quietly so he could put concern into his voice without others at school hearing him do so.

"My head hurts, my inner youkai won't leave me alone, and I... I don't know what it is... but I feel... I feel," Kagome said laying her head on the lunchroom table. A groaned passed her lips and she closed her eyes trying to find the right words to tell him of her problem.

"Feel what Kagome?" now he was really concerned. Whatever she needed he would give her, even if he had to move heaven and hell to do such a thing.

"I... its like I crave for something but I... I don't know what it is," Kagome moaned in pain as her headache grew into a full-blown migraine.

Sesshoumaru nodded and decided a trip to the library would be in order later. He knew something about cravings but parents usually made sure their pups didn't have them after birth. He wasn't sure what the cravings were though and shrugged; he'd find out later. As long as Kagome was going to be all right he wasn't going to make a huge deal out of it.

Kagome leaned her head against the table once more. Her head was pounding, and she could hear the distance sound of flowing... flowing, well it sounded like water. She looked up at Sesshoumaru to see him put his hands together.

Shaking her head she rose from her spot. She needed something, something that only she could find. Her youkai was whining in worry not completely understanding what was happening to their body. Her youkai whimpered again from the headache and put her paws above her head trying to block out the noise.

Too much noise, too much. Too much, too much, too much, too much noise. The sounds coming around her were driving her inu to insanity and she felt herself starting growling.

Sesshoumaru glanced up. Now what was wrong? He saw her look around at the yelling, laughing, growling, and giggling students. The sounds were getting to her! Standing he saw her eyes glow a dark red, but changed once he grabbed hold of her. "Come Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered hoping to get her out of there without hurting someone.

Kagome's youkai stared up at the male and snorted. She'd rather rip them apart, and watch the blood spill on the floor below. She licked her lips hoping she'd get to do just that, but first she'd have to remove the hand on her arm. Sure he was a nice person ...youkai but he wouldn't tell her what to do. No not now that she was finally out.

'Please don't hurt them,' came her humanoid forms voice from a distance.

The youkai snorted again when the male pulled lightly not moving an inch. '*Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill them all for their loud noises?' she asked her other half.

'They don't deserve that, at least not by you.'

'*Why because you're a goody, goody girl?' she glanced at the now glaring male. '*That's it isn't it you don't want me to kill them because it would prove you're not what you appear to be?'

'Iie, it would only prove you're nothing but a mindless animal. They don't deserve to be killed because they're doing what they do everyday.'

'*Fine.'

'Arigatou inu."

'*Whatever.'

The red slowly seeped out of her eyes leaving blue behind. Claws went back to their normal size but she left her fangs long and sharp. Turning to Sesshoumaru she bared them saying, "I can leave without your help."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment anger the highest of emotions. It disappeared though because he knew this was only due to her changes. She didn't even look to be fully changed into her true humanoid form yet. Her markings were still unclear and she seemed to be growing a tail at a short rate. Maybe that was the reason for her moodiness? It could be because she was using up most of her good energy to change through awareness though she didn't seem very aware of what was happening to her.

~*~

Brown eyes glanced down one again at the hanyou lying on the hospital bed. Why had Kagome done such a thing? Why did her dear twin look so different... so youkai? Were they even twins at all? Was this all some kind of cruel joke? Did they just do this because she wasn't telling Kagome everything she should have? Was this all because her and Inuyasha were having sex while Kagome knew nothing? What was this all, and did her friends have anything to do with it?

Too many questions ran themselves havoc inside her mind as she looked down at her love. Yes she truly loved him but her mind couldn't get off the fact her 'twin' had wounded her boyfriend. Why the hell did Kagome do it, and why did she look so different and forlorn? Yes her 'sister' had looked way different, like she wasn't ningen at all. Also those claws that damaged Inuyasha were real and they came from Kagome's hand.

Since when did she have claws? Her 'sister' had always complained that she could never get her nails to grow. Even a few days before this all happened Kagome had been saying that she needed to get something to get them to grow, or maybe just fake ones. Her 'twin' had always loved claws on youkai and wished to have them, though being ningen she never could.

Were they twins? That was a good question. She wasn't so sure they were anymore. Kagome had always been so different but never this different. They didn't even seem like twins at times. Kagome's talent to draw was one thing. Never had anyone in the Higurashi line been able to draw anything but crap. Kagome though could, and she did it well with her pictures of them, Inuyasha, and even a few of Sesshoumaru in true form. Her eyes were another thing that made her think twice about them being twins. Kagome was the first 'Higurashi' to have blue eyes of that color in over a hundred years. They held so much fire, so much passion. If they were twins wouldn't Kagome's eyes been brown like hers. After all she knew she was a Higurashi, she had the blood test to prove it.

She should have told Kagome long ago about Inuyasha she knew that now. Inuyasha had at first not wanted to but like all others men you can turn them on like a light bulb. Really at first she only wanted to fuck him because her 'boyfriend' at the time was sexing everyone but her! After the first time Inuyasha had said it was the last time since he loved Kagome. She had agreed but couldn't seem to find a man who pleasured her like he had. So one day she sought him out and surprisingly he had been looking for her. After that their little secret was made, and she knew she shouldn't have done that. No Kagome didn't deserve that not even if they weren't twins.

If her friends had been involved then she was no longer friends with them. If they had the nerve to turn their backs on her then she would turn hers just as fast. They held no right to do such things. What if... what if they had found some type of spell that changed Kagome? What if they were making her this way because they wanted Kagome to be more like her? She would have to ask her mother after school. She was so confused and right now her brain seemed to be on overdrive. Her friends though, they would be gone if she ever found out about any transgression from them towards her.

Looking down at the silver haired hanyou Kikyo smiled a bit. She would stay here until she was sure her mother would be home. After all it was still school time and would be for quite a while. Sighing she removed Inuyasha's bangs from his face and smiled softly. He was such a hunk and he was all hers. That made her heart warm with joy. She'd have to tell Kagome about that as well.

During their last session together Inuyasha made sure she and him could never date anyone else. He'd marked her as his life mate. That in its self was a true honor but it was the man she wanted not anything else. Kagome would need to know about that as well if she still wanted her mate. Kagome would need to know that she could no longer even touch him. Knowing Kagome she was still a virgin since even Inuyasha hadn't been in her pants. That might have been why it was so easy to seduce him the first time.

~*~

Nearing the end of class the sound of running... water she thought got louder as Sesshoumaru leaned toward her. Kagome looked over at him and her eyes landed upon his pulse. Could that be what she was hearing, his blood flowing, and everyone else's in the school? Her mind blanked the questions before she started to go over them.

Sesshoumaru didn't really know why he had to take this class. It was more boring then hell. The damn thing thought barely anything that he didn't already know and yet his father told him to take it. What the hell was so important about this one class? Really he got to pick all his other classes.

Kagome was bored as well. She wasn't forced to take the class but she took it hoping she'd get it with Kikyo. Unfortunately her sister... no Kikyo had got it another class period. Her eyes drooped downward as the teacher continued his long talk.

Sesshoumaru leaned back as the teacher talked. Really he was super bored and wished nothing but for the bell to ring. His claws were lightly resting inside his other hand as he yawned slightly. It was a very un-lordly manor but right now he really didn't care.

_Ring..._

Sesshoumaru moved quickly causing his claws to dink into his hand. Blood trickled down his palm when he noticed a red-eyed Kagome staring at him. Well she was staring at his... his hand... no his  _blood_.

Kagome had shot up but when the metallic smell hit her nose her head snapped to the side. She licked her lips as she stared at the small wound on Sesshoumaru's hand. Her nose twitched and she tilted her head to on side as her youkai took control.

Reaching out the youkai grabbed his hand within hers. Bringing it to her lips her tongue shot out and licked at the wound. Her eyes growing darker as she lapped over the wound making small satisfied whimpers. Her fangs nipped at the soft skin between his thumb and index finger drawing more blood from his body.

Of course that was it. Her craving... she wasn't craving just anything but she was craving what youkai parents gave their young. She was craving blood, blood of another. He pulled his hand from her slowly grabbing her hand and pulling the red-eyed female behind him. He was very aroused but he wouldn't take advantage of her, no but he would give her what she wanted and needed so badly right now.

Walking down the halls he found himself at the empty music room. The room was always empty at the end of the school day and so he took her inside. Once in he led her to a seat he grabbed another to sit before her. His hand came up once seated himself.

Kagome's youkai watched carefully and when his hand was placed before her mouth she latched on. Her fangs sank into his skin and his warm blood swarmed into her mouth. However she watched as his head tilted backwards in what seemed like pleasure. He was sitting before her and she couldn't help what happened next.

Sesshoumaru felt a weight swift into his lap. Looking down he found Kagome straddling his lap with her fangs deeply imbedded inside his hand. It didn't hurt really but he could feel a slight pain but it was mainly only working him up. He growled deeply from his chest holding her waist as he did.

'What in the hell are you doing? Get out of his lap before you take it too far!!!' came Kagome's voice as she pushed at her youkai. She heard it snicker and felt her lean forward pressing her body against his hard chest feeling him rumble beneath her. His hand was moved so she could easily get his blood but her fang came from the wound and her tongue lapped over it as she cleaned the small wounds.

Her marks were upon his hand as her nose nuzzled against it. He was very brave, because a blood youkai took a lot of blood without the giver noticing. Her small sword with the dragon wrapped around it appeared where she'd beaten in. Another bad thing was her blood youkai instincts mixed with inuyoukai had made her inject a bit of poison thus sealing her bond to him. He was hers but not in the mate way only a bond by blood.

'*Iie,' the youkai said as it brought his forehead to his licking his lips. She leaned a bit closer when she felt him buck up against her. His fangs exposed themselves and his eyes landed upon her shoulder. However when he came in for the blow she moved her hand into his mouth making him drink from her hand instead of marking her. That would be a mate mark and both weren't ready for that.

Sesshoumaru's youkai purred with pleasure as he sucked the blood from her hand. He pulled back after a while and began to rub his nose against the fang markings. A crescent appeared over the spot. His youkai pressed his arousal against her heated core. He could smell the arousal coming from her but something held him back. Something about her species, maybe it was because she was a different mix of youkai and did things differently then just,

1\. Pick your to-be-mate

2\. Give them a courting mark

3\. Get to know them

4\. Work them up and claim them

5\. Then build a relationship between you and your mate

Though it was a strange way of doing things it was the way inuyoukai worked. He thought it weird though that his family's mark appeared on her hand. Why had it done such a thing? Maybe it was her blood that did it?

:: What is this? :: his inu asked in inuyoukai language. It expressed what the inu wanted to say more then ningen words. It was as old as time and the main language the youkai of Sesshoumaru's used at times.

:: A bond :: Kagome's growled.

Sesshoumaru eyed her curiously and asked, :: Bond? ::

::Like blood brothers... for now:: the female stated standing from his lap. Her eyes began to recede back to its original icy blue color. She smiled at the still red-eyed male. He looked at his hand and noticed the symbol forming on his as well.

:: Bonded by blood? ::

:: Hai ::

:: Why? ::

:: It is my way... my blood youkai ancestors way ::

Sesshoumaru nodded though he still did not understand completely. He would need to read up on blood youkai. She was probably the last one in the entire world. Now maybe that wasn't true but it might be. She was probably the last of only a few of her kind, though he knew she was part inu. She had to be.

With her craving satisfied for now Kagome bowed to him in thanks. She watched as he too bowed in response and looked down at her left hand. It was traditional to put the mark on the opposite hand and so when she bit into his right she allowed him to mark her left. It was a strange process even to her, but that was only because she knew barely anything about herself or her ancestors. Hell she only knew what her youkai told her about blood youkai. Other then that she too was left in the dark and she was determined to go to Mrs. Higurashi and ask her where her parents were... if they were still alive. She had to know though, anything Mrs. Higurashi could tell her about herself and possibly even the final place her parents had lived before leaving or... dying. If that were the case though she would find their final resting place and say thanks for them allowing her to live.


	8. Getting Answers

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his hand again. Kagome sat before him and he once again looked up. He still didn't understand what she meant by bonded, but it didn't matter to him. As long as they were bonded in some why he wouldn't complain. "So we're like blood brothers?" he asked once more. They sat outside in a small field close to the Palace Moon.

"Hai, the mark works kind of like a mate mark. I will be able to know if you are hurt, or other emotions, just as you will I. The only difference is that I can read what you are thinking, and my abilities will be strengthened to that of yours, or which ever is weaker, that ability will be heightened. It is hard to explain when even I don't know Sessho-kun," Kagome sighed once again.

"I see, but how is that different from a mating mark?" Sesshoumaru glanced down once more looking right at the symbol that was on his hand. He really wanted to know.

"With a mating mark the female is given the males strength during conception through blood, while a blood bond as I'm going to call it, gives both the strength of the other when needed. Also the mating mark traditionally in inu's only allows both mates to feel emotions, but not actually know what the other is thinking. The blood youkai bond brings two together so they can protect one another, not so they can be mates," Kagome said replaying what her youkai had told her, "Or that's how I'm seeing it as. I'm not entirely sure when my youkai was the one to pull us into this sudden bond."

Sesshoumaru snorted. Personally he was happy that her youkai had, even if she didn't know of this. He would have begged for her to mark him in any way even if it wasn't mates. Though that thought did appeal to him. His mind changed to a mental image of what she would look like naked as he gazed at her. His inner eye took in her form, and then subtracted the clothing, licking his lips he watched as finally the undergarments were slipped from her form.

"Sess you there buddy?" Kagome asked snapping her fingers in his face. She raised her hand back ready to slap him but stopped when his head leaned forward. With a growl her youkai lunged forth wanting nothing more then to give into what he had to offer. She whimpered as his fangs nipped at her bottom lip.

Sesshoumaru growled as she gave into his demands. He loved that her youkai was being so submissive and nipped at her bottom lip asking her entrance to her mouth. When he felt her lips part, he quickly allowed his tongue to dart in to play. Kagome whimpered rolling her tongue with his as their saliva mixed together creating a wonderful taste for both their long tongues.

Kagome's youkai pulled away when she felt his hand begin to travel up her shirt. She could feel his arousal and snarled in warning as his hand trailed up her shirt. :: Iie ::

:: Hai... must mate ::

:: Iie :: Kagome snarled at the red eyed male. Yes her youkai wished to mate him, but not until her other half agreed.

:: Mate... now. You will... do as I say ::

Kagome smirked at him before standing. The male snarled at her action and stood to stop her from leaving. He wanted to mate, thus he would mate even if she didn't want to. He felt his civil slamming against his control but he wouldn't give up.

:: Iie... must have answers first... and civil side does not agree :: Kagome's youkai growled backing away from him. When he came closer she snarled ::Back Off ::

:: Never my mate... mine ::

Kagome back farther away before a scent hit her nose, causing both to growl in anger. They turned to find Inuyasha staring at them with wide eyes. Kagome's mind blanked out as she felt her body began to shift. Her hair lifted, and began to dance around her body as she lost total control. Her eyes blackened farther as her hair flashed red.

Inuyasha back away in fear. He could feel the youki radiating off of her body and backed away slowly. He watched as a black mist rose around her, as she shifted into her other form. He saw the form heighten before finally finding itself breaking apart to find a giant red inu underneath that mist. Her eyes were blacker then the night, and her fur would put fire to shame. He could see a slit of purple within her eyes shifting to the sunlight around them as Inuyasha began to run for his life toward the Palace Moon.

He'd only been told to go get his brother, but hadn't known a pissed Kagome was with him. Running he heard laughing from behind him, making him pick up more speed then he thought he could.

Sesshoumaru whimpered up at the giant inu. She was so beautiful. Her fur was like the sun itself glowing underneath the mightiest of heat sources. Her eyes could put the night to shame, and to him he felt like they were burning a hole through his body. They held so much fire, passion, and something else... he wasn't exactly sure what it was though. He watched as her lips curled up into a smirk, showing off a row of deadly fangs, all ivory in color. Also her symbol finally formed upon her fur, but beneath it he could have sore he saw a hint of a purple crescent. His eyes shifted to the large piece of fur upon her shoulders, which was a black color as well, with a hint of yellow as well. Glancing straight down he took notice of her black claws, all seemed to have poison hidden within.

Kagome was ready to pounce when she felt a wave of youki hit her hard. She snarled not understanding what was between her and Inuyasha until looking down. She narrowed her eyes but snorted once she realized it was only their father. The inu wouldn't hurt her, but she wasn't about to face the dog general with great power.

"Leave my youngest be, Kagome," the Inu no Taisho thundered up to the inu. He saw her snort and shook his head, knowing she would not fight with him. If he were to transform he would be much larger then her, though she was bigger then Sesshoumaru in true form. Watching carefully he saw her shake before laying her head down in the grass surrounding her body, before shifting once again.

The calm and collective Kagome stood before the Inu no Taisho also known as Inu. She glared looking back at Inuyasha who was hiding behind his father. She found her voice and said coldly, "Inuyasha do you always have to go running to daddy when in trouble?"

"Why you bitch," Inuyasha said but stopped when his father shot an arm in front of him.

"No Inuyasha, she is a blood youkai. Once thought dead, but now I know otherwise. Their inner youkai are hostile when provoked, or being mistreated. Her instincts to kill you for cheating on her with her 'SISTER' are being suppressed because inuyoukai do things differently. She is confused at this time, that is all," Inu smiled to the female who held wide eye.

"You know of what I am?" Kagome whispered to the wind.

"Hai, young one. I know many things. Blood youkai are thought to be extinct, but you are living proof that they're not. They were... beaten, and killed because of what they were many years ago. Since you're here, some of them most have survived or escaped. No one really thought that any would still be alive so they put them inside the extinct section for all youkai. It is based on a system of sorts but that is not important.

"Your instincts to kill Inuyasha are because blood youkai are just that, out or blood. That is why they create bonds, or bindings between them and another, or two youkai, by using blood from both. Blood youkai when younger were given a lot of blood when born, so that they wouldn't be as hostile. However this would only work for so many years, so they began other ways of suppressing their instincts, but none worked.

"You see my dear; your ancestors were not the friendliest of youkai. They would kill when merely insulted and when the dragons decided enough was enough, they took them as slaves. This though was not the brightest idea. The blood youkai became worse as time went on. They began rebelling against their masters, or mistress'. When this happened the masters/mistress' did the only thing they could. They killed them. However, in my opinion they took the killing to far, because they ended up proving their point, but also taking out a pact of youkai that were very dangerous yes, but also helpful.

"By creating theses bonds or bindings they could make it so youkai were bond for life. Many species were changed to gentler types, while others were made to never be able to harm a loved one. Some could even take it as far as getting rid of competition or rivals against males for a female. Others could make a mating bond without the hassle of actually mating. The dragons, never saw this though because their minds were only upon the fact that the blood youkai were stronger then them, and could become a problem," Inu spoke with a soft voice and listened, while watching as Kagome bowed her head in thought.

"You think I care... I still wish to kill him," Kagome hissed after a while of thinking.

Inu sighed seeing his eldest growl from behind her. His growl wasn't directed at her, but at himself. He'd never heard his son growl at him and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't really a question about why, but a realization of sorts. A smirk appeared on his face when he realized the lovesick glance Sesshoumaru cast toward kagome whimpering slightly. His youkai was still in control and wished for attention since she was giving it to another male, even if it was his father.

Maybe he should just let her find out the hard way that her life wasn't going to be easy. Yeah and maybe along the way, he could let Sesshoumaru help her. "Fine," he said, "Let your lust take you so far into yourself you can't return. See if I care."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at his fathers words. He allowed the new knowledge to sink into his head and whined pitifully. His youkai and logic side didn't want to lose her. From what his father had said she would practically die if they didn't find the one thing that could make her better. Neither wanted Kagome gone, and both would die themselves to see her live.

Kagome turned to him worry laced inside her eyes. She watched as he forced her toward him, and gasped as his wet tongue came across her flesh. "Sesshoumaru..." she breathed trying hard not to moan.

"Don't leave me Kagome," Sesshoumaru's youkai whispered into her ear causing the girl to shiver.

Inu watched and smirked at how close his son was getting. Sure he knew why, after all he saw Sesshoumaru's attitude, actions, and eyes whenever Kagome had even entered the Palace Moon. The boy had fallen far and only in a short time. He was glad that his son had found someone, but what if he were to lose her so soon after finally getting closer to her? It wouldn't be good.

Glancing over at his youngest he could read jealously cleared then anything else from the boy. Inuyasha wasn't taking the fact that his elder brother liked what he'd had, and thrown away without thinking. In fact he'd heard that Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't getting along very well since Kagome knocked him out. He'd in fact gotten lucky that time. Blood youkai when threatened, or betrayed lived up to their names. They were known to have sucked their lost lovers dry, and then leave the remains without a care because their inner youkai was extremely pissed. They could be very emotional, and didn't take anything lightly.

Sighing he shook his head knowing he was no longer needed there. With that Inu began walking back toward the palace. Not before grabbing his youngest by the shirt collar and dragging him along behind him. He didn't need the two 'love birds' kicking his ass, or worse.

"Sesshoumaru, I promise," Kagome said pressing her head against his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and sighed at the feeling. She'd never felt this with Inuyasha and she was beginning to understand why. Maybe Inuyasha just wasn't the right guy for her, and she would find that one person someday. Or maybe she already had?

~*~

Kagome walked toward the shrine that night. She was wearing a long black coat, and her hair stood out in the night. The strips of white were now showing along with the red, and her symbol had finally come into full bloom. It was strange and yet she loved the way she now looked.

Knocking upon the fine wood of the door she waited. Until finally her 'mother' opened the door saying, "The day has finally come from me to tell you of all I know."

Kagome merely nodded and walked inside. Sitting upon the couch was her 'twin' and she sat across from her holding down her youkai from ripping the miko to shreds. That wouldn't help the situation anymore then it already was, and so she held the beast back telling it now was not the time.

"Let me tell you of your past Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi said sitting before the young demoness. Her tale began with how Kagome was, born and where. Then she went into detail of the prophecy, and telling Kagome where her parents hid it. Of their death, and where they could be found.

Kagome listened with open ears. She felt tears soak her clothes as her once thought mother told her of how her parents died. When she was told where they could be found though her heart leapt forward in happiness. She could see them. They'd been buried just outside of their old house, which was located about two miles out of town.

Kagome nodded when Mrs. Higurashi was done. She stood and without a word she left, closing the door behind her.

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Kikyo asked her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi sat there in deep thought before breathing, "Hai."

"I'm sorry okaa-san," Kikyo whined up clinging to her mother. She didn't know what else to do. She was so confused and without her sister she was sure it was only going to get worse.


	9. Prophecy and the Burial Site

Kagome walked not knowing what she would do now. Her mind was set on finding her parents final gravesite, and then killing Inuyasha. Her claws still yearned to feel his blood spilling upon the surface of them. She whined a bit for the thoughts to leave her but all they did was knock her inside of a daydream...

_Kagome faced off with him. He just stood there dumbfounded staring at her like the baka he was. Snickering she moved in for the kill, her eyes blood red with excitement._

_Inuyasha shook his head not wanting to attack. He watched as Kagome stalked closer to him her fangs gleaming within the hot sun. He still loved her... and because of that he wasn't going to fight her._

_Kagome ran forth with youkai speed before Inuyasha could react she was upon him. Her claws lengthened cutting through his throat. She watched in sick amusment as his vein was cut open, letting a major part of his life's blood flow forth._

_Inuyasha fell to the ground in a slump. Blood still pouring from his neck wound; it was large and cut threw one of his vital veins. His vision slurred and he felt his head start to spin._

_Kagome stalked behind him her claws raised. He was so weak for a hanyou! How she ever fell for him was beyond her. Hanyou's and human's were all alike, weak and stupid._

_Inuyasha gazed up at her before saying, "Onegai Kagome... I... I love you."_

_"I don't care," Kagome whispered into the wind as she let her claws come down upon his back. She watched as he fell to the ground dying at her feet where he belonged. An evil laugh filled the air as she rocked with laughter. Then however her mind went blank and she hissed at the nearest human, running forth before..._

'I... I nearly killed an innocent person,' Kagome thought. Her mind blanked out as she reached Sesshoumaru who'd been waiting for her.

Sesshoumaru reached out to catch her. He gazed down at her not understanding what was happening to her. He wished to know, wished to know everything that could help... or stop this. 'M'love I promise... I will save you,' his mind raced around this thought.

With that he picked her up to take her to the other side of the car. It was raining now, and he shook her slightly to shake off the small droplets of water upon her arms, and shoulders. Putting inside the car he decided it best for now to go back to the Palace Moon and then decide from there what to do. 

Driving didn't take long, and he finally pulled up to the front door. After entering the house however his eyes went red when he saw Inuyasha before him. He growled at the baka hanyou and unconsciously pulled Kagome closer to his body. Growling possessively he barely caught the question his brother asked.

"Is she alright Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked concern in his voice.

Sesshoumaru glared, "Why would you care? That was what you were trying to do right?"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru, you don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha hissed at his brother through tears of pain. He knew he'd done this to Kagome, knew it all to well, but something inside of him wouldn't allow it to be let out.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that," Sesshoumaru hissed back walking by. His hold on Kagome became tighter and he snorted in his brother's face.

Inuyasha watched his elder brother walk away. He truly loved Kagome but ever since he'd cheated on her he knew that. Ever since she'd became a demon he'd realized just how much he cherished the human Kagome. She was perfect in his eyes and he didn't quite understand why he hadn't realized that why they were together. Maybe... just maybe the saying was true: You don't know what you have until its gone. That was how he felt right now and he couldn't put a finger onto why? Why did these feelings suddenly begin to fill within him? Why was he feeling these things when he'd told Kikyo he loved her? Kikyo... the woman he thought he'd loved was now under a lot of pain as well. She felt like she was betrayed after he told her he didn't love her either. After he'd told her he'd been blinded and actually loved her sister. However lookin gat his brother now he had a pretty good idea of whom Kagome loved. Kagome... Kagome loved... his... Kagome loved his brother. There he said it... his love was in love with his elder brother and there was nothing he could do about it.

In deep confusion he saw his father off in the distance. Deciding this the best time he asked, "Father... why do I feel so much pain, now?"

 "It comes with love my son. When you realize something is important to you, but you never realized it before," Inu said walking away.

Inuyasha watched in silent pain. He could finally understand what his father meant by it. He'd not only hurt Kagome, but also Kikyo, and now he understood what they both meant to him.

~*~

Kagome awoke hours later not understanding what was going on until she saw Sesshoumaru leaned over the edge of her bed. A smile stretched across her lips as she gazed upon his sleeping face.

What was this feeling? Why didn't she ever feel this while with Inuyasha? What was wrong with her? Why was she having mood swings? What was with this sudden desire to kill? How could she stop it? Why didn't she understand anything anymore? What was truly happening to her? Who was she?

To many questions stretched across her mind as she sat up. Groaning she let herself fall back onto the bed not caring if she woke her peaceful prince at the mo... PRINCE? Since when was he was prince?

"Kagome calm down, your heartbeat is way to fast," Sesshoumaru whispered against her skin. Her head shot to the side before calming her body. He was right, this was not the place nor time to get upset, or frightened.

"Very well... my prince," Kagome mumbled.

Sesshoumaru looked at her suddenly saying, "Na... nani?" He'd just heard her say, prince right?

"Huh?" Kagome asked playing innocence.

"What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru said. His eyes were hard wanting to know if she said what he'd heard.

"Nothing important," Kagome mumbled, this time so he could hear it.

Sesshoumaru glared until saying, "Tell me."

"Iie, it has nothing to do with you, and I'm not going to tell you," Kagome said in a higher voice.

"Kagome, you try my patience," Sesshoumaru's voice hardened. Yes he loved her but she wasn't going to act like some goddess in front of him, a TAIYOUKAI TO BE.

Kagome merely glared back her eyes quickly changing from blue to red. She finally spit out, "Oh no, we wouldn't want that now would we? No one, absolutely no one is allowed to shout, yell, or holler at the great Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai one day. If he ever makes it that far."

Sesshoumaru snarled his voice rising, "My mate-to-be will not speak to me in such a way."

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she stared at him, as with he was crazy. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with his words and he mumbled, "Finally you shut up." Though he didn't mean it.

"Oh so it was just so I'd shut up. Kami, I guess my youkai was wrong about you Sesshoumaru, you'll never change," Kagome said standing from the bed. She was going to find her parents graves' and didn't need this right fucking now.

Sesshoumaru watched her go, his words still ringing within his own ears. Had he just said that, and then told her it wasn't true. Did he have no honor, or was he trying to hide it from her? Why was it so hard to tell her the truth? Why?

"Where are you going Kagome," he said keeping his voice low.

"I'm going out of town to find my parents graves', are you coming or staying?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to argue with him, and decided it best to get along for now.

"Coming," Sesshoumaru said standing from his position next to the bed.

Kagome looked around the room and then something hit her, Why was she here? "Why am I in your room?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised, smirk stretched across her face. Oh yeah, she'd caught him.

"I wanted to watch you through the night, after all you did pass out in my arms," Sesshoumaru snorted. It wasn't a lie; ok so maybe it was half a lie. She just looked so peaceful in his arms and he didn't want to leave her alone during the night.

"Right..." Kagome mocked. She could smell his lie, well it wasn't a big lie but it was apart of a lie.

Sesshoumaru merely walked forward toward the front door, never once looking back at her. He had sweatdrop-ed when she said 'right' though it went unnoticed by her. Sighing with relief he began to wonder what her parents looked like. She had to have gotten her beauty from one of them... so maybe her parents were just as good looking.

Kagome shook her head at him when she saw him smirk. What was wrong with him now? Honestly, she no longer understood him... not at all.

~*~

It hadn't took long, to find that big looking house. Really it looked more like an ancient castle that was re-discovered. Large, with many windows... and ivy hanging from the roof. Kagome sat enchanted by the beauty it radiated while the sun gleamed on the light purple paint.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at her, and then back down at the graves before them. Like Mrs. Higurashi had said, they were both buried right in front of the house. Both were marked with names, and dates of which they were born and died.

Kagome also looked down, a signal tear falling down her cheek. Sure she didn't know them, but they were her parents and tried to stop all this from happening to her. That in itself made her heart swell.

A woman stood in the window. A maid actually, she beamed down at the young blood/inuyoukai below. She knew this was the year the daughter of Lord Zuku and Lady Shiori would return. After all she was a youkai who could see the future, even if her master, and mistress hadn't known this.

She took a glance at the boy who would save her new mistress. He was a handsome young lad, and him being a taiyoukai was even better. A smile came to her face as they stood together below, they were perfect together.

Kagome glanced up to see the woman move before saying, "Sesshoumaru there's someone inside."

"Well then are we going in, or staying here?" Sesshoumaru smirked when her face lit up.

"Oh, we have to go inside. My parents lived here, and I want to know what it was like," Kagome said running toward the front door. She turned to call back, "Are you coming Sess?"

"Hai," Sesshoumaru said.

"Good cause I wouldn't want to leave you behind," Kagome laughed. She let her fangs peek out from behind her lips before going to knock upon the door.

A few moments past before a woman opened the door. She wore a maids' outfit that looked nearly brand new. "Hello mistress," she said smiling at the shorter demoness.

"Mistress?" Sesshoumaru asked. Was this some kind of sick joke?

The maid smiled at him and said, "Hai. Kagome here is my new mistress since this whole estate does belong to her. The money, and the people who are still here all belong to her."

Kagome stood there watching as the two faced off. Where had she seen this before? This seemed familiar to her... but that couldn't be.

"Come I'll show you to the study, which is where you father left the letter, and your prophecy," the maid smiled brighter allowing them to follow behind her.

Kagome instantly became fascinated with the painting of her ancestors. Some looked nearly like her, while others were pure blood youkai. Each under the painting said their names, and what type of demon they were. She found only three different breeds besides blood youkai.

Her attention was brought to a younger looking demoness. She had long black hair, with red streaked throughout the strands. Her eyes were a violet looking color, but the artist brought out the glimmer of light, that was caught within her emotionless eyes. She was wearing a long red kimono, with black petals floating across the seams, and a circle on each sleeve. You could make out her claws on her left hand, which had been positioned on her hip. Kagome's eyes wondered to the small boy beside her. His eyes were a darker purple, but held lots of joy, and laughter. His hair was also black, but cut short with golden streaks. He was wearing a pair of black hakama's and a dark purple looking haori.

"Mistress Ai, and her son Reokotsu," the maid said walking up to the painting, "she was one of your oldest ancestors. Around the time when dragon youkai took blood youkai as their slaves, she however escaped to here where her line begins. She managed to take with her another blood youkai, and her fathers painting. She wasn't the kindest youkai but she ruled with a gentle hand, and brought happiness to this small place. Or that's what my mother told me, since she worked for her around the time."

Sesshoumaru glanced between the painting and Kagome. There were a few differences but otherwise they looked nearly the same. The face was the right shape, and so was the figure.

The maid glanced back at Sesshoumaru before saying, "She was said to have been a great friend of the ruler of the west at the time. An inuyoukai, who would have been prince Sesshoumaru's great-grandfather. They were said to be lovers at one time, though no pup came from the joining."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment, while Sesshoumaru sat there praising his great-grandfather on his good tastes.

"Onegai, this way," the maid called after walking off again.

The duo followed closely behind passing many rooms, until finally coming upon the study. Kagome opened the doors and just as said, there laying on the newly dusted desk was a scroll and a letter with  _'Kagome'_ on the front.

Sesshoumaru reached for the scroll allowing Kagome to read what her parents had left for her. His eyes widened as he began to read whatever prophecy they'd left.

Kagome however was taken into the world her parents had wrote. Tears filled her eyes as she read.

_`Dec. 1984'_

_Kagome,_

_My dearest Kagome, my little girl, and the angel of my life. You don't know who I am Kagome, but I can tell you that before we got that stupid prophecy you were my daughter, and I your mother. Your father has something to say, but for now I will tell you a few my baby._

_I love you Kagome, though it might be hard to believe. Leaving you at a shrine, and never allowing you to know me. I do my daughter, and I always will no matter what happens. You're everything to me, and I hope you come to understand that one-day. I feel so bad for not being able to raise you like I should but darling you not like everyone else._

_Blood youkai are very special my dear and you should never think less of yourself. You're the last of your kind and the beginning of a new. I hope you come to see this as well, for you are very, very special even if you can't see it._

_You're my shining star Kagome... and one-day I hope to meet you. See the person you've become, and if I don't please my baby live for both of us. The memory of your parents and never forget your father and I love you._

_Daddy,_

_Kagome my dearest little girl,_

_You'll do me proud, I can see it within you. Like your mother said, I love you as well. Even if we don't get to see you grow, and become the woman you're to become I will never forget that perfect little face you had. You're such a beautiful child, who will grow up to be a wonderful mother._

_Kagome, my time with you was short, but I heart says it wasn't. I'm always with you my dearest little girl. Always... and you should never forget that. Your mother and I love you and you should grow up the best you can._

_Oh, and Kagome... don't let the darkness take you. Never let yourself be driven into pain, or so far into yourself you can never get out. The darkness is not a good place Kagome; I've been there once. It's not easy to get out either, and I don't want that to happen to you. My dearest little girl, do your best, and try your hardest, ok?_

_Your Parents,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S if you haven't been told our names yet Kagome, mine is Zuku. Your father, and your mother's is Shiori._

Kagome could see the tear drops that had made the paper seem older then 16 years. They hadn't known they'd be killed but they left a letter anyways. Tears swelled in her eyes as she gazed down at the piece of paper. Why did they have to leave her? Why did everything bad happen to her?

Her youkai whined for her to calm down. It said not to allow herself to be driven into pain, and to strong.

'How can I be strong, I'm weak?'

'*Iie, iie you're not. You're strong my master, do not let this happen to you. If not for me, or yourself, then for your parents...'

'My parents?'

*Hai, our sire, and his mate, for them we must be strong. For them we must go on, now no more crying.'

'Very well, I shall be strong, for my parents.'

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's concerned voice came through her black haze. She gazed up at him, before clinging to his shirt crying one more. "Shh, Kagome, it is alright I'm here."

"Sesshoumaru please, don't let don't let me go into the darkness," Kagome whimpered.

"Darkness? What are you talking about Kagome?"

"Don't let the prophecy come true, onegai," Kagome said.

"I promise Kagome. Anything for you," Sesshoumaru promised with his heart.

"Arigatou," she sighed. She saw the scroll hanging loosely in his hand, by the string that was attached. She reached for it before taking it from him, and unrolling it.

__The Daughter of the Blood Youkai and Inuyoukai_ _

_shall be betrayed during her later years,_

_she will not understand and her blood shall take control._

_When betrayed by the one she loves the most her beast_

_shall awaken causing destruction and chaos over Japan._

_Only one thing may stop this rampage and that would be_

_to find the person that will truly love her, when this_

_happens her blood will calm and she will no longer search_

_for revenge._

Kagome stood there with a lack of words. Love? She needed love to stop her blood from going wild. Would that happen to her? Was it happening now? She dropped the scroll and stared off into space not quite understanding what was happening. She felt like she couldn't get in any oxygen.

Sesshoumaru watched in horror as her eyes leaked that nasty black color before a dangerous smirk crossed her lips.

"I'm free," was whispered until a howl came from the beast-controlled girl.


	10. Losing the Battle for Control

Kagome laughed running through the halls with Sesshoumaru close on her heels. She was out of control and howling like the inu she was. Her blood demanded that Inuyasha's for once and for all was spilled upon her claws.

'Iie,' Kagome screamed at herself slamming at the control her darker side had took over during her sudden shock.

'Foolish girl*,' it snarled back. The other half of her youkai was helping in reining back control but they were quickly losing the battle.

'*Let Kagome have control you wrench,' the better half barked. She pounded against the darker half's control but to no avail.

'Never*,' it laughed, 'Inuyasha shall die*'

'Leave him be,' Kagome growled facing off. The three titans faced off inside Kagome's mind. Two tall red forms, with red eyes verse the black inu with equally black eyes.

It merely laughed before blocking them out.

'What are we going to do?' Kagome asked.

'*I don't know yet Kagome. We need Sesshoumaru's help now.'

'Why?'

'*You read the prophecy you should know,' it barked as if she were stupid. 

'Love?'

'*Hai...'

Sesshoumaru raced after Kagome. There was something different about her; her voice was deeper, and darker then before. The fur growing on her was not but black, and her eyes were evil like.

Kagome's form ran through the door leaving the maid standing there. The same maid called after Sesshoumaru, "You must show her your love Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru merely went forward but the maid's words rang in his ears. He had to show her, after all this time of hiding it that he loved her. He had to or everything would die. No one but him could save her now. He decided that once she transformed he would, and he would stop her no matter what. Even at his own life.

Kagome's darker half sniffed at the air while running faster then light. She quickly found Inuyasha's scent and ran forward determined to kill him. She was going to get rid of the problem and then live out her dreams of destroying everything that ever thought she was weird, or anything that ever hurt her blood youkai ancestors.

They both raced toward the Palace Moon, where they found Inu waiting for them. Kagome slide to a stop and glanced behind her, she growled at Sesshoumaru knowing he was the only one who could stop her little 'trip' to the outside. After all this time of being locked away she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Stop Kagome, this isn't you," Inu said gazing at her. He considered Kagome like a daughter but with her darker half in control it was going to be hard in reining her back to normal. This was why dragon's enslaved blood youkai, they didn't just have an inner youkai, they had a good inner youkai, and a darker one. The darker one was what brought out the primal instincts to kill, thus throwing the master so far into the 'darkness' as they called it that they couldn't brake free.

'What's happening to me?' Kagome cried out as she felt her body being pulled downward.

'*Iie, Kagome,' the better half yelled growling hold of its master. They wouldn't give up so easily, they would win.

'What's ha... happening?' Kagome whimpered as she felt her inner youkai grab hold of her arm.

"Foolish old man, you should know to stay out of my way," Kagome's dark half hissed at Inu. She shot forth with speed faster then Kagome could ever reach and slashed through Inu's side, though it did little to move him.

"Father..." Inuyasha called out. He stood at the gates gazing at the rapidly changing Kagome, until her black eyes landed upon him.

"Inuyasha, we meet... finally," the dark one hissed.

Inuyasha stared at her as if she were crazy before saying, "What are you talking about Kagome?"

"I'm the dark Kagome, the one that was locked away," Kagome hissed, "and now I've finally come to meet you."

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed as the black fur formed upon his formed girlfriends arms, and face. She transformed only � of the way, causing her heels to rise off the ground, and her clothes to rip to shreds. Pointed ears formed a top her head, and fangs stretched out until they were showing under her lips. She looked much like the black werewolf from a movie he'd seen.

"Inuyasha," it hissed darkly.

Sesshoumaru was rooted to his spot not sure what he could do. Kagome was out of control, and his love was dying inside. He felt his heart clench once more before moving forward.

"Stay away from me," Kagome's head shot toward Sesshoumaru. Her black eyes narrowed as he neared, and her ears were straight up waiting for words she didn't want to hear.

'*See I told you,' the better half yelled tugging at Kagome's arm.

'It still hurts though,' Kagome whined. Her whole body hurt because it was trying to change as the darker half had.

'He will not win*,' came the darker one's voice from ahead.

'Hai... he will,' Kagome growled, 'because...'

'Don't say it*,' the darker half growled at her.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk forward until he was just in front of the werewolf looking inu. He opened his mouth to speak but her eyes softened and he was caught off guard.

The darker half snarled when her chance came and slashed her claws across Sesshoumaru's chest sending him flying back. Her long, sharp claws next came up to block the attack Inu sent at her with his own. Snarling she knocked him away before running toward the fleeing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm coming to get you Inuyasha," it laughed. Her claws lengthened more, before they came racking down Inuyasha's back. She howled her victory as he stumbled to the ground, and brought her claws up for another attack. Laughing the darker half brought them down upon Inuyasha watching in glee as his eyes dulled, signaling his death.

"How dare you kill my son," Inu growled at her from behind. She however took no noticed and opened her mouth to feed upon the blood spilling from his wounds.

Sesshoumaru watched before running forth. His brother could be saved if she wasn't allowed to drink from him. However he was to late, and Inu only managed to claw at her back before she sank her deadly fangs into his back drinking from the blood still within his brother's body.

The werewolf looking inu brought her head up to howl when she was slammed in the side. Snarling she saw Sesshoumaru standing over her. Whimpering to him she let her head fall in like defeat.

"You can't play me for a fool this time dark Kagome," Sesshoumaru snarled. He just wanted his Kagome back, and this thing wasn't helping. In fact it was drinking from the only brother he had, and making it so he couldn't return to them.

The darker half's attention was snapped to Inuyasha when she heard the sound of a sword. Snarling she watched as it came down upon the boy before he rose once again alive.

"Arigatou father," Inuyasha breathed looking at Kagome.

The darker half just got angrier. Her kill wasn't dead, and she was going to make sure it was before the day was over.


	11. I Love You, My Mate

Sighing Kagome and her better side watched from inside. Kagome tried once again but each time she tried to yell out she loved Sesshoumaru, it would clamp down upon her mouth stopping any words that might come from her.

'How do I tell him?' Kagome asked.

'You can't*,' the darker one hissed now paying attention to their little conversation.

'Who said you could get involved?' Kagome barked.

'You forget little girl I am you*,' it snarled back.

'*Big deal, go away,' the other hissed. The two red titans snorted at the black one before watching what was happening outside.

Sesshoumaru had once again out knocked to the side and now Inu seemed to be transforming into his larger state.

'Good I need some competition*,' the dark side laughed.

'Leave them be,' Kagome screamed once more.

'Insolent girl shut your mouth*,' it snarled back an invisible hand clamping down upon her mouth.

Kagome struggled but wasn't freed until she calmed. This time however she was ready and opened her mouth to scream, 'Sesshoumaru, help me!'

'Stupid girl*,' the darker one hissed knocking her down. The better half slammed against her and they began their fight anew.

"SESSHOUMARU, Help me!" Sesshoumaru heard the real Kagome's voice. She was still in there and he needed to say thoughs words, but he couldn't bring himself to actually tell her he loved her.

Inu snarled in true form at the girl. He watched as she began to transform further until she was larger then even him. This was surprising to him, and he took half a step away from her.

Kagome lunged at him before he could figure out why she was now larger then him when last time she was smaller. The darker half could control just how big she wanted to be and if she wanted to be larger then him then she could be.

Inuyasha watched as they lunged again, and again. Blood was spilling upon the ground. Everywhere you could see the crimson liquid dripping from how much was flying. However he soon took notice that this wasn't Kagome's blood, but his father's.

Inu landed a blow to Kagome's side and watched as the black blood splashed from her wound. His eyes widened but he soon decided not to ponder upon anything for too long when Kagome's fangs ripped into his lower leg.

Sesshoumaru watched them clash as well. He was in shock; wasn't Kagome smaller then his father? How was it she was now this big? He didn't need these stupid questions bothering him though, and he shook them off before running forth. 'Kagome...' went through his frightened mind.

'Maybe we have a chance,' Kagome whispered. 

'You'll never have a chance girl*' 

'Shut up.'

'Never*'

'*Leave her be.'

'Goody, goody like always*,' it laughed.

'*At least I don't want to kill everything important to my master.'

'She is not our master. We are our own masters, foolish good side*'

'You're wrong,' Kagome said rising up. Her red fur changed until she was merely a girl again and she smiled up at the darker half.

'How do you still have so much control?*'

"Because I am the master, you are apart of me," came from Kagome's mouth as the black fur began to beat. Her form began changing, shifting really back into the girl she was.

'Iie*'

'*Hai... you get her Kagome,' the better half laughed.

Inu watched as she shifted back and waited. Maybe she'd won the fight, however when her skin flashed black he knew the battle was far from over. He barked once telling Inuyasha to run as far, and fast as he could.

"Foolish girl," came from her.

Sesshoumaru also watched running forward. He had to tell her now, or everything between them would be lost forever.

"I am not foolish youkai," Kagome growled.

'Yes you are*,' it hissed.

'Iie, I'm not,' Kagome growled fighting it back. Her strength was being drained quickly and she wasn't sure if she would win.

'Yes, you are girl*,' it hissed.

The others watched as her body stiffened. Inu was the first to approach saying, "Kagome are you with us?"

Her eye flashed, as she slashed across his humanoid shifted chest causing him to fall backwards. "Foolish old man, she will not win so easily," she laughed.

"Kagome will win," Sesshoumaru stated. He stepped forward making Kagome's form shake with the growl forming in her chest.

The darker half looked around before saying, "Stay away."

'He will beat you,' Kagome called pounding against the new bonds holding her.

'Iie he won't*,' it looked at her before snorting with glee. Finally the day had come where it was free, and causing blood to spill upon the ground. They should have just killed her, since they already knew what was going to happen once she was this age.

'He will...' Kagome's voice drew off. Her body went limp as the darker half drained more energy from her. She started to think to herself, "That's how she's winning, our strength not hers.'

"Iie," Sesshoumaru said. He could feel the tears forming inside his once emotionless eyes as he watched her. She was so beautiful, and yet she wasn't herself.

'Sesshoumaru...' Kagome called out.

'Iie*,' the darker half yelled not realizing she'd allowed her master free.

'Sesshoumaru, I love you. Help me,' Kagome called through her mind.

The words formed at her mouth before they finally came through to the taiyoukai-to-be. "Sesshoumaru, I love you. Help me," Kagome's eyes changed to icy blue before flashing back to black.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart swell when she said thoughs words. "Kagome," he said the darker half backing away from him until he said the three little words, "I love you, Kagome."

The darker half froze the words ringing within her ears. She felt calmer, and less determined. She tilted her head before saying, "Gomen my love."

Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes changed back to their normal blue color before she fell forward toward the ground. He watched as his father caught the girl and came to place her within his arms.

"Be good to her Sesshoumaru, she'd been through a lot," Inu said to his eldest.

Sesshoumaru nodded before walking toward the Palace Moon. Looking down at his love, a true smile stretched across his lips. His love, his Kagome.

~*~

A groan came from the girl lying beside him. Sesshoumaru shot upward his youkai in control. The beast whined softly telling the girl that his master was no longer with her.

"Sess?" Kagome whispered looking over at the red-eyed male.

He whined softly before growling, "I love you, Kagome."

"I as well Sess," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, be mine," Sesshoumaru growled out climbing a top her. He'd already tore through her clothes earlier wishing to feel her skin against his.

Kagome blushed when she realized she was naked. She glanced up at the horny male and decided that now would be the best time. Now she could be his mate, because she knew she loved him.

The beast saw her nod and let out a small howl a joy. His mouth came down upon her breast, and began to suckle upon the nipple. He felt her body give a small leap before, she began to purr with happiness.

Blackness formed like clouds within her eyes as his hands traveled down her sides. She felt him rubbing circles upon her hips, before one hand came up to cup her other breast while the other disappeared between her legs.

She jumped a bit when his hand cupped her lower sex. He began to stroke the outer lips, of her pussy before slipping a finger within her folds. She hissed in satisfaction, and began to growl with him. His finger rubbed circles around her small nub before pressing it upward.

She growled low in her throat as he did so. Whimpering when his mouth's heat left her breast, but quickly growling again when he paid tribune to her twin mound. Kagome bucked her lower half up toward his hand when he allowed another finger to slip between her folds, but this one lowered to her opening before sliding inside of her body to play.

Sesshoumaru could feel her innocence as he pumped his finger inside of her vagina walls. Her thighs were spread wider as he began to slide down her body, lying kissed upon her stomach. His tongue slipped outside of his mouth to run along the muscles he could feel quivering beneath her flesh.

Kagome growled once again in pleasure. She however was caught up in running her hands through his long hair she never noticed when he lowered himself from her breasts. She yelped when he began to suckle upon her hidden nub, before a moan escaped her mouth.

He could feel the juices flowing from her body already, and lapped over her swollen nub from earlier attention it was given. Her flavor was like heaven to his tongue but hell on his body. His erection was huge, and he would need relief soon, however right now he was more concentrated on giving her pleasure.

Kagome whined when he stopped his pumping but gasped when she felt his wiggling tongue deep within her body. Her head tilted backwards, and then began to thrash about on the pillow above her head.

Sesshoumaru felt her inner muscles quiver around his tongue and knew she was close. When he clamped upon him he groaned, and felt her juices begin to coat the back of his throat.

Kagome's breathing was wild, and ridged until she began to calm down. When she did she found a red-eyed male staring down at her before his mouth covered hers in their first passionate kiss. She grunted and bucked her lower half against his flesh demanding for something she didn't know. She was pretty sure it involved his penis, being between her legs, but her mind was far to gone.

He chuckled against her and positioned himself at her entrance before pressing inside of her virginal passage. He groaned at the tightness and could feel her walls tearing at his intrusion.

Kagome whined against him, and cried out when he finally push hard through her innocence. Sesshoumaru pressed her against the bed knowing that she wanted to curl into a small ball from the pain, and purred to relax her body.

Kagome began to cry, tears flowing swiftly down her face, before the pain finally began to disappear. With a moan she circled her hips around his erection and felt him begin to move within her.

Sesshoumaru pumped, knowing to go slowly with her at first. His body demanded more, and he began to pump faster when she cried out for more. Lapping at her neck, he prepared it for his mark. The mark only she would hold with pride. His erection pulsed within her, and Kagome hissed for more. Sesshoumaru was all to happy to and pumped with demonic speed, until he felt her walls clamp onto him, and her head tilt back in a loud scream. He felt his orgasm hit when she was in her high, and howled his release, his seed traveling deep within her womb.

Kagome snarled when his fangs came down upon her neck. She cried out, and nipped at his ear, though he took no notice. Her instincts took her to his neck, where she bit down hard. Blood pooled into her mouth, and she whimpered drinking until he finally pulled away from her.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at his mate, before rolling to the side taking her tired body with him. He wrapped his arms around her, and whimpered for her to sleep. Kagome allowed her eyes to close, and Sesshoumaru felt a sense of peace. His Kagome... his mate... and his love... only his...

~*~

"Now children that is all I have for now," the older demoness said. She was around 900 years old, and still looked the day she did when she was not but 16. She'd kept the sexual part to herself, but told her grandchildren the rest.

"Ahh, grandma... what happened next?" the three cried.

She smiled down at them before saying, "Now that is for another time children, now it's time for bed."

"Hai, grandma," they all said before walking away.

She felt a small tug on her sleeve and gazed down at the smallest before saying, "Hai Shiori?"

"Grandma, you promise to tell us more tomorrow right?" Shiori said using her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course darling but now is time for bed."

"Hai," Shiori yawned.

The elder demoness watched until each was asleep and then turned her head to the door when it began to open. A tall taiyoukai with silver hair, and golden eyes gazed toward her.

"Hai Sess-kun," she said.

Sesshoumaru smiled and then said, "You've told our story once more mate?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru," Kagome said standing from her spot. She gazed down upon her grandchildren before walking off with her mate.

"Shall we retire for the night my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked. Love was mixed in with his voice, as he looked down at the smaller demoness.

"Hai my love," Kagome said. She smiled lovingly and they both began walking toward their own chambers. She thought back to the story she'd told her grandchildren, her story, well hers and her mates...

"Then come Kagome, I have something special for you tonight," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Oh does it involve sleeping?" Kagome said innocently.

"If you wish for sleeping mate, then you will have to wait for a few hours," Sesshoumaru growled. He pulled his mate into a kiss, as they both poured their love once more, into the story that was still continuing....

~Fin


End file.
